


Dovah of Fire and Ash: Spellbound

by PsychicDuelistRBD



Series: Dovah of Fire and Ash [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Multiple Relationships, Slight Violence, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicDuelistRBD/pseuds/PsychicDuelistRBD
Summary: (Chapter one has been edited)Life in skyrim isn't easy, especially for those who prefer the arcane arts. This is the life and adventures of the Athena, before discovering she is the Dragonborn.





	1. Life in Winterhold

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the college of Winterhold in the most boring place in all of Skyrim.

What is it that makes people attempt the inconceivable? Dreaming of the locations you’ll never get to travel, adventures that you could only read about but wish you could have, the life you’ll never get to live due to some unforeseen circumstances, life in itself is a journey, a journey of introspection.

Truth be told the college of Winterhold in Skyrim wasn't my first choice to further my studies. Rumor among the merchants is Skyrim isn't friendly to foreigners especially mages.

Sadly, this is where I ended up was it bad luck, or maybe fate? When I couldn’t study at the Cyrodilic magical academy I decided to go to The College of Winterhold in Skyrim. I've been studying at Winterhold for four years before everything started. I thought this city was where I would be spending the rest of my life. I should have known things don't always go as planned. 

Looking back there where so many things I should have done differently. A lot of things I regret, but you can’t change the past. You just have to learn to accept that, you can’t save everyone after all. 

When did it all start? It’s hard to remember the exact day, but it was Last Seed of the year 201…. 

The chilly air of Winterhold was strongly blowing that morning, to the young Breton the short walk through the courtyard to the Hall of Elements wasn't comfortable for her even while wearing a heavy fur cloak, and the falling snow was not helping. The wind blew her long red hair behind her as she ran towards the door, snow sticking to her locks. 

Reaching her destination she swiftly opened the doors running inside, closing it behind her. She brushed the snow out of her hair, and cloak. Once she was done she placed her cloak on the set of hooks next to the door. 

Before she could walk away the main door opened, letting the wind blow some snow in. A khajiit walked in, he looked towards the Breton and greeted her. 

“Hello Athena, J’zargo is surprised to see you here today, with how cold it is today” J’zargo took out his own fur cloak to clean the snow off as well. 

"Why did anyone tough settle a city this far north is beyond me" Athena spoke annoyed as she crossed her arms rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. 

"The cold is not that bad, J'zargo has no problem with the cold" He declared rather proudly. Hanging his cloak. “J’zargo has his own fur to keep him warm. 

Athena rolled her eyes at his statement, J’Zargo just had to always be better than anyone else, well he isn’t as well adjusted to the cold weather as he thinks he is. 

"I don’t think fur doesn’t seem to help as much, have you seen Onmund! The guy wears his robes with a short-sleeved undershirt. I see you wear a long-sleeved undershirt" Athena smirked pointing at him. 

If J’zargo thinks he can deal with the cold as well as the Nords, he needed a reality check every once in a while. 

Athena turned around walking towards the main hall where the Restoration instructor Collette was in the middle of her usual rants before the lecture. Athena walked towards Brelyna sitting down next to her. 

"How many times does she have to keep repeating this" Brelyna rubbed her temples. 

Every single time Colette started her lectures with the same thing it wasn't the students who kept leaving those notes, word around the college was that it was Nirya who keeps leaving those notes why? No one knows. But there starting to get out of hand. 

Colette's lectures always felt longer than they actually were, she was a good restoration teacher and defends her area of expertise rather passionately a bit too much to the annoyance of all the teachers and students. But she was always patient with Athena’s lack of abilities with restoration magic. Athena never took restoration magic seriously. 

After Colletes lesson was done Athena had some time before she had to attend Faralda's lecture. Deciding to do some light reading Athena decided to head to the Arcanaeum.

walking in Athena gave a quiet hello and waved to Urag who acknowledged the young Breton with a glare. Athena shook her head and sighed, heading towards the bookshelves. Urag took his job way too seriously but the books were kept in pristine condition, due to his intimidation tactics. 

Looking through the book collections, she decided to pick a book from the miscellaneous section and took The Wraith's Wedding Dowry to read, Athena let out a deep sigh it wasn’t much of a choice at all the entire section was only a shelf worth of books, and it was only eight books, why didn’t she bring her own collection from home, what would she give to read a proper romance novel. 

‘Maybe I’ll ask mother to send me some on my next letter’ Athena thought holding the book close to her she walked towards the benches she sat down and began to read.

The quiet atmosphere of the Arcanaeum was disturbed by the loud footsteps of the Archmage’s advisor Ancano walking towards her. Looking up from her book, she could tell the Altemer was angry, angrier than normal. 

"You all students are to leave the Hall of Elements, the adults need to talk" Ancano ordered the Breton in front of him. 

Athena looked up and opened her mouth to protest but was not given the chance to speak.

"You will not speak, just listen. You, students, should be considered lucky that I even spoke to you per the request of the Archmage" Ancano crossed his arms glaring at the young Breton still sitting down. 

That explained the irritating behavior. Ancano always saw himself above everyone in the college to the Altmer speaking to the apprentices is beneath him. 

Athena closed her book and stood up. She didn't say anything just glared back at him, she was not fond of Ancano no one is, well Nirya is a little fond of him. This was not the time to remember the conversation she had with her Athena just walked away, whatever conversation the Archmage wanted to have with the other instructors must have been important. 

The wind had died down by this time, at the courtyard Brelyna, Onmund and J'zargo were standing by the statue of Shalidor it wasn’t unusual for the three of them to meet there every day after the days lessons. They all stood there complaining about Ancano. 

"Who does he think he is, interrupting Drevis' lesson, walking around like he owns the place," Onmund complained leaning against the base of the statue.

"J'zargo is outraged, how is J'zargo supposed to become a powerful wizard if J'zargo cannot learn." J’Zargo hissed shaking his head. 

"You're not the only one here to learn," Brelyna added irritated. "I can't wait for the day he leaves." 

"Do you think he'll ever leave?" Onmund questioned stepping away from the statue’s base he was leaning against frowning as took two steps forward getting closer to Brelyna and J’zargo. 

"Well not in your lifetimes" The Dumner pointed to the Nord and Khajiit in front of her giving a slight shrug.

"Who knew you could be rude when angry Brelyna" Onmund spoke with a chuckle, "That must mean you're more comfortable speaking to us."

"J'zargo agrees when we all meet you barely spoke to us." J’Zargo closed his eyes remembering the year they all began their studies at Winterhold. 

All of them started to laugh at how things have changed in the years they have known each other, they went from barely speaking to each other to spend their free time hanging out. As close friends. 

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Athena asked running towards them. "What's so funny?" Athena tilted her head confused. 

"Well, we started complaining about Ancano, but we changed the subject." Onmund told Athena in between laughs. 

"I see..."Athena said swinging back and forth trying to come up with something to say. "So...since there seems to be a meeting among the teachers with the Archmage I'm thinking of heading to the Frozen Heart anyone wants to join me?" Athena pointed towards the main gate leading into the small town. 

"I don't see why not." Onmund said “It’s not like we have anything better to do” 

"Sounds good to me" Brelyna spoke walking towards the gate. 

"J'zargo is getting hungry." J’Zargo quickly added walking towards the group ahead of him. 

\---------------

Winterhold was a quiet place, you could hear the noises of Assur and Eirid the only two children in the town playing they're made-up "Hunt the Elf" game, the young girl was visibly uncomfortable running away from Assur as he chased her with a wooden sword. Quickly Eirid managed to evade Assur by hiding behind the bushes by an abandoned home.

Eirid hid there waiting for her opportunity to run when she spotted the small group of apprentices walking from the college bridge, seeing her chance she ran towards them If she walked with them Assur wouldn’t chase her near them like his father Assur wasn’t fond of mages.. 

"Hello," Eirid said meekly, subtly looking around 

"Let me guess," Athena said resting her head on her hand. "Assur is chasing you again" 

She didn’t get a reply but Erid gave a small nod. The redhead then turned to her friends"You guys go ahead I'll be right there" 

J'zargo, Ounmund, and Brelyna went on while Athena stayed with Eirid. The Breton bent down to the young Nord's eye level.

"Is he making play the elf again?" Athena asked the young girl.

"Yea," Eirid replied looking down. "I don't want to play with him, but he's the only other kid here."

"Well then, how about we make him want to stop playing" Athena patted Erid on the head, the poor girl was clearly tired of Assur’s little game. 

"How?" Eirid asked confused.

"By fighting back" Athena grabbed a small amount of snow and formed it into a ball, she urged Eirid to make her own while on the look out for Assur. “If you don’t stand up for yourself he’ll never listen to you when you don’t want to play his game anymore, besides there are plenty of things you could be playing” 

Son of the Jarl or not that boy needed to learn a few things that his parents clearly didn’t intend to teach him, due to their own biases. That dumb game he forced Eirid to play was one example Athena decided to help Erid change their little game. 

Soon the young boy came around Brina's home still looking for Eirid, Athena pointed towards the young boy yelling "GET HIM" Athena signaled Eirid and the young girl started throwing snowballs at Assur. 

The boy attempted to block the upcoming barrage of snowballs dropping his wooden sword and running for cover he grabbed some snow in an attempt to retaliate. The kids have currently given up on their old game and seemed to be enjoying the snowball fight.

"Well, my work here is done," Athena stretched as she turned and walked toward the inn. Hopefully now they’ll take a little break from their old game for a while. 

Reaching The Frozen Hearth Athena walked in and towards her fellow mages, they were speaking with the owner Dagur who was rather friendly towards them.

Athena made it to the table where her friends were sitting and placed herself in the open spot between Ounmund and Brelyna, the food was already on the table and it seemed they were in the middle of a conversation. The time she spent with the kids took longer than expected.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ounmund asked while placing food on his plate.

"Who knows, but it must be important," Brelyna commented pouring some ale o her mug.

"J'zargo overheard Arniel is planning an excavation in the ruins of Saarthal." He added. 

"That shouldn't cause such a stir," Athena blurred contemplating on the situation. She reached for an empty plate to get herself some food. 

"Of course it would. Saarthal was at one point the capital city of Skyrim, a lot of Nords will get angry if they hear the college has been excavating it," Ounmund added rather hostile. He wasn't in favor of the idea. "Nords already hate the College, let's not give them any more ammunition to hate it." 

Magic wasn’t well liked by Nords Onmund himself had problems with his family when he chose to attend the College of Winterhold instead of becoming a mercenary or becoming a soldier. 

"So Nords would prefer bandits to go though and pillage their ancient cities than letting the college that would preserve any found items, bias as it's finest" Athena spoke with a huff, it was rather annoying. 

"That's not what I meant-" Onmund looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Then what did you mean?" The younger Breton glared at him narrowing her green eyes.

"It's just, they don't understand it, us" Ounmund paused, "They'll think of anything to blame us, look at the Jarl he blames us for everything even the fucking snow! Snow for Akatosh sake we're in the coldest part of Skyrim!" 

Jarl Korir hated the mages, and yes he does blame images for everything bad that happens in the city, but blaming the weather might be too much, although he tends to show up to the tavern from time to time, Athena hoped he didn’t show up while they were there. 

"You kids can't just cower all your lives" A Breton man spoke from between Ounmund and Athena, placing his arms around the shoulders of the apprentices."You need to loosen up a little..."He spoke looking from Ounmund to Athena.

"Are you old enough to drink that?"The older man pointed a mug in her hand.

"Yes Sam, I'm old enough I'm 19 now" Athena rolled her eyes taking a drink of her ale.

"19, how time passes when you travel through Skyrim" Sam chuckled."We have to celebrate I know this great little place where the wine flows like water we should head there." Sam pulled up a chair from the side and sat next to Onmund. 

"J'zargo doesn't think it's a good idea" The Khajiit spoke. Leaving without permission or letting Maribelle know could get them in a lot of trouble.

"I agree, we shouldn't leave Winterhold yet, "Brelyna added taking a bite of her food.

"Alright, alright I get it, you're not ready. Too stuck in your studies. Once all of you kids are done you must join me" Sam got up. 

"I guess that won't hurt, once we're no longer considered apprentices" Athena shrugged."But right it's not the time" Her fellow apprentices agreed. 

“It’s a deal then, once you’re done we will celebrate” Sam let out a laugh and walked towards the bar. 

It wasn't that they didn't like Sam Guevenne he was the most entertaining person there whenever he showed up, he can even put Ranmir in a good mood. A miracle in itself. Sam must have been gifted with charm by ether an Aedra or maybe a Daedra. 

Why did he tough it be a good idea to stop all the way out here in his "tavern hopping" as he called it was beyond anyone, there wasn't even a bard here. This was the most boring place in all of Skyrim. 

Thank the divines the city isn't bankrupt, that could be due to the College the Jarl hates so much due to it's enchanting and alchemical services available to the rest of Skyrim or the visitors to the college that stay at The Frozen Hearth.

Instead of staying a few hours as it was originally planned, the mage apprentices stayed for the rest of the night. A small private party began, after a few drinks who needed a bard that night, everyone seemed to be taking turns entertaining each other. Somewhere not as good, but still had fun. Brelyna sang some old song about Red Mountain, she probably got half of it wrong as it took a long time and ale to convince her to join their drunken merriment, the rest attempted to sing some tunes as well some of them came out as drunken slurs. What else was left to do in a place like this?


	2. Unplanned lesson

Athena woke up laying down in complete darkness, where was she? There were no stars visible she couldn’t be outside Athena felt nothing no cold no heat. Slowly getting up she looked around feeling disoriented she began to carefully start taking steps forward. Athena attempted to use a candlelight spell to light the way, but nothing happened. After many failed attempts, she began shaking. 

"What's going on? My spell is not working!" panic conveyed in her voice, she started running but she wasn't going anywhere, she felt as she's been running for hours. Taking some deep breaths the redhead fell on her knees her strength gone. Trembling she began to get back to her feet, Athena slowly stepped forward trying to get her bearings. 

"Hello! Is there anyone there?" Athena's voice was more of a whimper as she blindly kept going. Looking through squinted eyes she managed to see a figure in the darkness. "Who's there?" She said running toward the figure until she suddenly stopped, what she saw frightened her. 

A large creature what legends would describe as a dragon spread its large ebony wings taking flight a powerful gust of wind picking up, from its force. 

Athena suddenly felt being pushed back her long crimson hair fluttering around her as she attempted to hold her ground. Her attempt failed as she was pushed back, instead of hitting the ground she kept falling, she felt as if she had been pushed from the highest mountain in Tamriel. A roar echoed around her. The roaring morphed into words she couldn’t comprehend. 

Looking up all she could see was a pair of bright red eyes focused on her as she fell shrieking in terror. 

Athena jolted from her slumber taking deep breaths to calm herself resting her hand on her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat. The night went so fast the procrastination of returning to the College was backfiring on her, with a terrible nightmare...what was it? Luckily for her, she can at least hold her alcohol and has no headaches. J'zargo and Brelyna were a completely different story they would be in pain once they woke up. 

If it wasn't Onmund's help it would have been challenging to get the other two back. Even so fun times with Sam were welcomed however long he'll stay this time. Athena couldn’t help but laugh at the tough. 

Athena stretched with a yawn, setting foot on the ground she felt something furry, and a harsh yelp could be heard accompanied by a loud thud. J'zargo was laying on the ground next to Brelyna. Why were there in her room, sure it made sense for Brelyna after what she did try last night, but J'zargo was he unable to walk up the steps?

Whatever the reason was probably forgotten to her now she was sure their backs were going to hurt when they got up. 

Athena debated if she should wake them up now, or wait a bit longer, it wasn’t as if the longer they slept, the less of a headache they would have, but there were no lessons for the day, she decided to let them sleep longer no use causing a fit on the days off. 

Carefully making it around the other two she walked towards the door and opened it to see Faralda on the other side. She seemed rather unpleased. 

"Have you seen Brelyna and J'zargo? They aren't in their rooms" The Altmer crossed her arms with a scowl plastered on her face. 

Athena gave a timid laugh. "Well, we were at the Frozen Hearth last night and well..." She stepped to the side to point to the Dumner and Khajiit sleeping. 

"You..."Faralda groaned suppressing her anger. "How many times do we have to repeat this, fine" she placed her hands in the air in defeat. "Tolfdir wants to see you all in the Arcanaeum in half an hour" With that, she turned around and left. 

Athena was left in a bit of a panic. It would take a long time to wake those two up, she tried shaking them, yelling at them to wake up, it didn't seem to work. She needed to get them up and out, if normal methods didn't work she had to do something else, something a bit more drastic. 

Walking into the living area Athena saw a bucket, with a grin on her face she took it and walked into the washroom, filling the bucket with water, rushing back into her room she poured the water on the two sleeping mages, shocking them awake. 

"Hey!" Brelyna screamed looking at her soaked clothes. 

"J'zargo is all cold and wet, why would you do this?" He hissed placing one hand on the bed next to him getting a small part of the mattress wet. 

"Because you need to get up!”Athena dropped the bucket on the ground. “Tolfdir wants to see us in half an hour in the Arcanaeum, and we need to get ready" Athena placed both her hands on her hips "So you two better get ready" She moved both her hands leading toward the door them to leave. 

"Wait why are we in your room?" Brelyna questioned looking around the room placing her right hand on her forehead groaning she felt dizzy. Great she had a hangover today she was not starting on a good note. 

"Weeeelll” Athena placed her arms behind her back and began to swing back and forth in place. “you kept flirting with Ounmund and with your rooms being so close to each other, it was for the best if you stayed here." There was no way that any of them would risk a drunk Brelyna taking a chance and sneaking into Onmund’s room. 

"Ok, that's why I'm here, but what about J'zargo why is he here?" Brelyna placing her left hand on her hip, while her right hand pointed at the Khajiit. 

Athena crossed her arms trying to remember why J'zargo was there. "Oh right he passed out by the front door, and we only managed to drag him here." She said matter of factly slapping her left hand with the closed right hand. 

"Now" Athena placed her hands together "I would like to get change, and you should too" she motioned towards the door again.

"Alright, alright. But where do we go to..." J’zargo finally managed to get up, he attempted to get some of the water squeezed out of his robes. 

"Didn’t I just said where to go!" Weren't the listening Athena was starting to get annoyed hung over or not. “We’re meeting him in the Arcanaeum!” Athena said again louder and slower this time. 

Once she was finally alone Athena let out a loud groan, she not only had to get changed but she had to clean the water of the floor. She won’t be making it in time heck she wouldn’t be able to even get her morning cup of her now much needed coffee. 

\-----------------------------

It took Athena forty-five minutes to get ready and thus late to meet with Tolfdir she ran through the courtyard into the Hall of Elements, once inside she took a few breaths before running of the stairs to the Arcanaeum when she got there only Tolfdir and Onmund where there. 

"Ah, I see only you're the only other person to make it" Tolfdir spoke irritated standing next to a desk in front of two benches. To him It seemed as if only Onmund was going to be the only one willing to show up this morning. 

"I-I'm sure Brelyna and J'zargo will be here soon," Athena said in between gasps attempted to buy some more time for the other two to get there. 

"We will wait for thirty more minutes, if they don't show up, then we'll go on without them" 

Athena sat down while Onmun leaned against nearby pillar arms crossed Tolfdir sitting at the chair in front of the desk. The three of them waited there in silence around ten minutes before Athena spoke. "Tolfdir sir what is this about?" giving out a yawn.

Tolfdir began to speak when J'zargo and Brelyna ran up the stairs walking inside. 

"Good to see you finally joined us now we have some things to discuss" Tolfdir pointed to the empty benches for them to sit down. Brelyna and J'zargo quietly sat, Tolfdir went on. 

"Now, as some of you may remember from our lessons” Tolfdir began getting up from his seat.“Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim. It was also the largest. Sacked by the elves in the infamous ‘Night of Tears’, not much is known about what happened to Saarthal. But we are planning to lead an expedition there, in an attempt to learn more about it." 

"Planning? It hasn't been approved yet!" Brelyna blurred out. All eyes now focused on her. 

Tolfdir took a deep breath, "no, it has not, and I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me again" The old Nord spoke sternly towards the Dunmer. 

Embarrassed Brelyna lowered her gaze slightly slouching attempting to get everyone to look away from her. She should know better than to interrupt Tolfdir by this point. He was not fond of interruptions.

"As I was saying we do have some things to go over, as Arniel and I still have things to discuss, we would like you, kids, to help us with picking up some items we have been asked to enchant" 

Tolfdir opened a bag that was placed on the table taking four letters, before he could go on Brelyna spoke up again. 

"So you want us to run your errands?" Brelyna crossed her arms, looking angry even if it did help the college with their funds to keep it functioning. But being woken up early on a Loredas just for this? He couldn’t it have waited for noon or something? It was such an annoyance. 

"In a way yes, approval cannot be obtained without Arniel and me here" Toldfir placed the papers down, explaining the only way to get this approved is if both of them where present to appeal for approval they the ones in charge of the excavation after all. 

"Sir is this a good idea, Saarthal is very important and-" Onmund stated stepping away from the column he was leaning against taking a few steps forward but was interrupted by irritated grunts coming from Athena.

Why does he have to keep bringing this up? It’s an old ruined city that’s been abandoned for eras, it’s not as if there were people living there anymore, how much has been forgotten due to lack of proper research because of irrational hatred. 

Athena couldn’t comprehend what made the idea of mages exploring old ruins bad, while other adventurers seem to be ok, or even look up to if they do something such as exploring the long abandoned cities or ruins. 

Athena placed her hands on her jaw resting her elbows on her legs for support as she slightly leaned forward her face shown a slight disinterest in Onmund’s objection. "Why is it such a big deal that what made Nords hate magic, it makes no sense" She slightly leaned back resting her hands on the bench for support, tappin the wood with her fingers.

"Should I remind everyone of the Hero of Coldharbour, she was a powerful sorceress, and believe me, in High Rock we do a good job of keeping track of this sort of stuff, ask anyone in the mages guild, or the record keepers and they can tell you exactly who and where her descendants are...But that was not the point" She turned to glare at Unmund combined with her tone caused Onmund to lean back against the pillar. 

"I get what you're trying to say, my dear" Tolfdri started sitting back down on his seat, crossing his arms. He was pensive deciding how to properly answer the question. There weren’t too many books that might lead to the reason but there were speculations.

Athena just sat there looking around waiting for an answer from anyone. She just sat there brushing her hair with her fingers while staring at her instructor. He seemed to be taking his time, probably finding the right answer. 

"Now for your question this land has a long history and a lot of records have been lost to the ages, but one thing that it's well kept even if it's in the back of our minds is that mages have been foes in one way or another" 

"Magic is what the elves wielded but there were others..." Tolfdir began getting up again he stepped towards one of the closest bookshelves, looking through them. It didn’t seem to have what he was looking for. Toldir spoke as he moved to another bookshelf his voice getting louder so he could still be heard. "At one point Skyrim was ruled over by the dragons and they had powerful arcane wielders these Dragon Priests were the conduit through which dragons spoke, made laws, and were honored with grand and elaborate temples.”

Tolfdir opened a drawer looking through papers, he seemed to finally find what he was looking for, he turned around and walked back to where his student where “They were eventually overthrown but they are said to be rather powerful, in fact it’s said that even death can't stop them, you can't deny that there could be some sort of resentment left that has been passed down" 

Holding the paper in front of him "Now this is a note written by the Hero of Couldharbor to the archmage after a discovery made in High Rock it might help you understand..." Clearing his throat Tolfdir started to read the letter out loud. 

Archmage it has come to my attention that ruins in the region of Wrothgar had Dragur attacking the Orcs of the nearby settlement, I meet with Narsis Dren who has asked me to help with the Dragur in the ruins.

These ruins were not what would normally be found in High Rock as we investigated I've found this to be the ruins of the Dragon Cult, although much is not known about it, finding one out of Skyrim is astonishing in itself. 

At the final chamber, we were confronted with something stronger than the previous Dragur skilled with the arcane arts, he must have been what was described as a Dragon Priest. The battle was not easy although all he used was spells that I have never seen before and their strength was hard to deflect, one of my friends was unfortunately lost in the battle...I do wonder if one of them was this powerful in death, how powerful were they in life. If you decide to explore the ruins in Skyrim I advise you to be careful. 

The Arcanaeum was quiet everyone seemed uncomfortable with the context of the note the thought of encountering something like that sent chills down J’zargo’s spine. “To think that something with powerful magic is somewhere in Skyrim sound terrifying. And in tombs maybe this might not be a good idea”

Athena suddenly spoke up. "Well, that answers my question.” Athena clapped her hands her voice sounded cheerful sure that sounded scary but she stayed optimistic “Hey, at least we'll never have to encounter any of them dead or alive right?”she lightly rocked back and forth in her seat her long hair flowing behind her. “Especially alive there is no way we'll get to see that. Ever" Athena stretched the last word raising her right hand giving a slight flick of her wrist as if shooing the thought away. 

"Soooo what were these jobs you needed us to do?" Athena stood up with a slight jump, they had things to do, and she felt bad that her curiosity seemed to bring a bit more of a negative look on the upcoming excavation. She better do something to change the subject, she’ll figure out how to tackle their worries later she was not missing this opportunity even if she was the one who made it slightly worse. 

"Oh right,” Tolfdir shook his head he almost forgot, he walked back towards the desk, plasing the letter down, he picked up the papers again and held them up. “I have received notes from a few people who want items enchanted, I need you all to pick them up and bring them here." He walked towards Onmund and handed him the four letters. "I trust you can discuss among yourselves who goes where you're all adults here" With that Toldfir picked his bag left the Arcanaeum. 

‘That’s it?’ Athena thought letting out a huff he just gave them the notes and left he could have at least tell them the locations they had to go to.

"So where are we going?" Brelyna asked getting up she slightly stretched before walking in Onmund’s direction to take a look at the papers. 

"Let's see” Onmund started reading them one at a time “one is picking up a sword from Windhelm, and amulet in Riften, a ring in Whiterun, and a shield in Solitude" Onmund looked throughout the letters. "So who should go to Windhe-" 

"You" Brelyna pointed at Onmund before he could even finish his sentence. 

"Yup," Athena added with a nod.

"Definitely you" J'zargo agreed crossing his arms. 

"What why?" Onmund looked confused, why was he being singled out for Windhelm. 

"Isn't it obvious? The rest of us aren't welcomed there" Brelyna huffed shifting her weight to the left. Windhelm wasn’t particularly friendly to Dunmer like her, or any non-Nord for that matter, how other Dunmer could live in such an unwelcoming place it’s not something she ever wants to know. 

"J'zargo is lucky if he even gets to cross the bridge," he added. Khajiits weren’t usually welcomed into the cities, as a student of the College of Winterhold he tends to get a pass in entering the other cities, but not that one. 

"I am not being called a half breed mongrel again" Athena pouted, she was pretty sure she had a bounty on the city now for slapping Rolff, not only for harassing Suvaris but insulting and harassing her as well and that was in Athena's first visit to Windhelm. 

"Fine, fine I'll go to Windhelm, that leaves the other cities." Onmund was outnumbered in this situation, with a sigh he took the letter with the Windhelm order placed it in his pocket and held the other three. 

"I want to go to Whiterun! I want to go to Whiterun!" Athena excitedly raised her hand jumping in place. 

"What want to see your boyfriend?" Brelyna mocked the younger girl. 

"Dhu" Athena rolled her eyes. "How else can I manage a long-distance relationship if I don't make a trip whenever I can, communicating with letters can only do so much," Athena gave a smug look to Brelyna. 

"I think I'll go to Whiterun" Brelyna held her hand attempting to get the letter glaring at the redhead. 

"No, I am" Athena was getting aggravated. She walked towards Brelyna attempting to get the letter, swiftly Brelyna lifted her arm to keep the letter away from Athena. 

Athena got on her tiptoes attempting to get the paper away from Brelyna stretching her arms but being short it was a worthless struggle. She began to raise her voice saying ‘give me’ multiple times. 

"Athena please calm down, we don't want Urag to get angry at us, why don't we pick by chance," J'zargo suggested walking towards Brelyna talking the letter away from her, then holding out his hands towards Onmund.

"Onmund please hand me the letters" Once in hand J'zargo place them face down on a table. "Now neither of us know which is the location we're going to, so we'll pick at random, no complaining no asking for trades, nothing " 

Both women nodded, all three of them grabbed one of the papers and looked at them J'zargo will be going to Witherun, Brelyna will travel to Solitude, leaving Athena to travel to Riften. She was disappointed but as agreed she didn't push on the matter. 

At this point, it's time for them to prepare for their perspective trips. They agreed to meet in the foyer in the Hall of Attainment.

Walking back into her room Athena made her way towards the nightstand opening the drawer grabbing her bag and began to fill it with what she would need for her trip. Once done she did one more look through to check if she had everything, some extra clothes, gold, a few potions. All that was left to do was grab the food she would need from the storage across the living area once she was done taking the items from her room she stepped towards the door, she picked up her staff left by the door before walking out. 

Closing the door behind her she hummed a little tune as she stepped toward the center where she meets with J'zargo who sat on the ground reading a book. He seemed rather interested in it. 

"What are you reading" Athena walked closer to the Khajiit. Attempting to get his attention multiple times, by slightly tapping her foot, or giving a loud cough she will not be ignored. 

J’zargo was too distracted by his reading, Athena just had to be a little louder "Shouldn't you be getting your things ready?" She yelled.

J'zargo was startled dropping his book on the ground, he looked at Athena who was standing right in front of him, picking up and re-opening the book he hissed at the Breton in front of him.

"J'zargo is already done, J'zargo is curious about the dragons, but all the books we have is this one" He holds the book higher for Athena to see the title. 

"Dragon Language Myth no more?" Athena looked confused she moved the loose strand of hair that usually rested by her nose sitting down next to J’zargo. "That's the only one?"

"Well no, but there is also this terribly written one" J'zargo grabs a book that was laying next to him and handed it to Athena. 

Athena looked at the cover of the book she didn’t recognize the author. Sure she hadn't heard of every author of every book she ever read but who wrote this? If it is badly written like J’zargo claim then there was no chance it was a reliable book right? 

"Alduin is real..." Athena whispered the title she suddenly felt a chill down her spine and stiffened something brought terror to her mind she couldn't tell what was that instilled so much fear in her. The name has she heard it before? No it was impossible. It must have been a cold breeze that somehow made it in Athena rationalize. 

"This book is probably junk as well, look at this, this guy wrote what he thinks is written and the translations, and what is this and 'L' or an 'I'?" J'zargo pointed to a paragraph on the page. 

Athena placed the book down she knelt and leaned in looking at the page trough J'zargo's shoulder. Reading through it twice she could not find where J'zargo was having his problem. 

"I..don't.." Athena said in a low voice looking at lowering her right brow a bit confused. 

"Right there can't you see it, is this an 'L' or 'I' is read Liz or Iiz?" J’zargo pointed straight to the word he was having problems with. 

Athena gave him an are you kidding me look, she places her hand on her head trying not to facepalm herself. She took a deep breath clasping her hands together in front of her face. Lowering her hands and point towards the page turning her gaze at it "J'zargo do you need glasses? That is obviously an 'I' it's read Iiz" The read head turned her head and lowered it as she spoke. 

Onmund walked out of his room making his way towards Athena and J'zargo stopping next to the two.

"Are you guys ready?" The Nord asked fixing the strap on his backpack.

"Just waiting on Brelyna" Athena replied lazaly looking up at him placing her hands on her lap. 

The main door slammed open, startling the three, turning their heads they saw Ancano walking in. One of his daily inspections Athena leaned back with a groan. They should have stood up but they didn't care what the so-called "advisor" wanted especially since there never was any reason for his suspicious appearances. 

Onmund just sat down not caring what the Altmer would say about their disrespect towards him. 

The apprentices just acted like they didn't notice the steps getting closer Athena just leaned towards J'zargo to take another look at the book, to see if she could help with any other miss-read words. 

Onmund just leaned back as far as he could lowering his hood to cover his closed eyes, crossing his arms. 

Ancano just walked in front of them his head held high annoyed at these kids lack of respect for his presence, he would make sure to punish them later, his foot steppes on a small patch of ice on the ground causing him to loose his footing letting out a shriek as he fell on his back. 

The sight provoked a laugh on the three apprentices sitting there, holding back was not an option. Enraged Ancano got on his feet and marched towards the laughing apprentices. 

"Which one of you did this, the practice of magic is not allowed in the dormitories!" Ancano shouted looking straight at J'zargo as he got up from the ground. 

"None of us J'zargo was busy reading as she walked from her room to here,” J’zargo motioned to Athena “and as she didn't slip it was not J'zargo who did it" The Kajhiit hissed showing his fangs. 

"So it was the Breton then" His attention switched towards Athena. Glaring at her as she glared back in return. 

Athena scoffed "Didn't you hear him, NONE OF US DID IT" She deliberately spoke that last part slowly. 

"Don't you dare mock me brat" Ancano picked Athena by the forearm their height difference showed as the small woman was lifted off the ground. "Only the three of you were around when I came in, and you're telling me that ice suddenly showed up in the ground out of nowhere" 

Ancano angrily pointed at the small patch of ice in the ground. 

"Yes,” Athena took a long pause looking to the ground, “no, I don't know" Athena squirmed trying to get herself free. "All I know is that it wasn't me, I can't even do frost spells properly I'm a pyromancer" She glared at him grabbing his hand attempting to loosen the grip on her arm. "Now I would be grateful if you put me down" 

"Do you think I am stupid?" Ancano yelled.

"Do you really want the answer to that" Athena replied her tone and expression was cold and distant. She was done with his interrogation, she would not be treated or held like that. With one swift kick with her right leg, she managed to get Ancano to release her, she landed on her feet as she looked at the man in front of her on his knees in pain. 

"Why would you do that!?" Onmund spoke in a panic getting up from his sitting position running towards Athena. 

"AAHHH why did I do that!?!" Now Athena was in shock and began to panic. "What do I do? What do I do?" She didn't mean to let things get that bad she just wanted to be put back down. This was going to get her in trouble, it could even get her expelled, attacking the Archmage's advisor? What went through her head, whatever it was, it was replaced by panic. 

J’zargo got up and rushed towards the other two who were still in front of Ancano, J’zargo picked up Athena’s stuff taking them to her. 

"Here take your stuff and meet us at The Frozen Hearth!" J'zargo shoved her bag and staff into Athena's arms. "We'll wait for Brelyna" 

"B-but I haven't even t-taken my-" Athena's voice was shaky as she was about to cry.  
"We'll get your rations just go you don't want to be here when he gets up" Onmund urged her towards the door. "Now go."

Athena wasn’t moving, J’zargo turned Athena around pushing her towards the door. Until she relented. 

Athena gave a slight nod looking at both men before she began running towards the door she poorly put her cloak on to keep her warm as she made her way down the long bridge passing the gates towards the Inn.


	3. Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader https://mamma-dragon.tumblr.com/

Ch 3 Travels

Athena sat by the bar inside The Frozen Heart, mug in one hand the other rubbing her forehead. She still couldn't believe she did that sure being held up like that was painful but Ancano was probably in worse pain considering where she ended up hitting him. 

Sam seemed to have a good laugh at her expense. Athena groaned, it wasn't funny from her perspective, she broke the rules by kicking Ancano. Sam’s laughter didn’t help it just added to her frustration, she punched him in the arm as hard as she could. 

Sam muckingly rubbed his arm where Athena had punched it, she wasn’t strong but he enjoyed messing with people. 

"You know if you weren't so small it would have hurt, love" The older man spoke before taking a hearty drink of his ale. “Well small arms, not every part of you is small.” He said as he grinned, receiving a glare from the redhead next to him. If looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. She understood what he was referring to, friend or not he was eventually going to cross a line he would regret. No matter how baggy her clothes where a lot of people could tell she was busty she hated that. 

"Right, right I can't call you that. Or talk about your looks." Resting his elbows on the bar Sam muttered looking down at his empty mug with a scowl. 

Athena jolted up from her slouch. "What did you say?" Narrowing her eyes keeping her cold glare directed at him. 

"Oh nothing but now that I got your attention dear, can I call you that?" Sam held his mug forward as if he was giving a cheer with a sly smile on his face. "Word of advice, you can't sweat the small stuff like dealing with that Ancano guy"

Did he really just referred to Athena’s actions with Ancano small stuff? Was this guy serious? It started to become clear why he never stays in one place and just travels around. He would likely pissed someone off and just avoid the consequences. 

Athena closed her eyes hiding her face in both her hands and whined. This wasn’t something she could ignore or feign ingorance, like that one time she pretended to not be aware of why a mirror had a burned mark when she had tried, and failed that dumb mirror ritual when she was fifthee. Now that was stupid how did she even fall for that as if looking into a mirror in a dark room only lighted by a candle while brushing her hair and eating an apple would show her the face of the man she was going to marry. 

"Aren't you kids always going on how much of a pain this Ancano is?" Another man next to them added his face was covered by a hood but it could be seen that he was an Altmer. 

Athena was taken out of her thoughts leaning forward to see the man who spoke to them, "And you are..." Athena slowly shook her head, narrowing her eyes trying to figure out who he was. 

"Are you jesting girl! I'm Nelacar, I speak with you apprentices often-are you already drunk girl?" He spoke slamming his mug on the bar, a small amount of ale splashing of it onto his hand.  
How could she not remember a member of the college? Athena bit her lower lip as she looked away, she really couldn’t remember ever seeing or even speaking with Nelacar. She had to come up with something to say quick.

"It’s not ale, it’s Chamomile tea" Athena said matter of factly. "You know for stress.” Whether it worked or not, it was something her mother always drank to calm herself. “I have to go to Riften, once my friends meet me here." Drinking her worries away was definitely out of the question. 

"Well enjoy your travels." Sam patted the young girl on the back before motioning to Dagur for another drink. 

Athena rested her head back on the bar taking deep sighs at the thought of what would happen to her. Maybe leaving would be good for her? She could move to Whiterun, but where would she stay? She got along with the Companions but would they let her stay at Jorrvaskr? She isn’t exactly capable of using a sword. 

How would she make gold? Enchantment? She hasn’t mastered it yet but she was decent enough to be able to make a business out of it. So many thoughts ran through her head. A tap on the back caused to lazily look back and see someone she least expected to see behind her. 

"Archmage sir" Athena spoke nervously she sat up and leaped off her seat. That couldn’t be good, if Savos showed up instead of Maribelle then this was really bad. 

"No need to be so quaint girl" He motioned her to sit back down. 

She gave a nod and stiffly sat back down, Sam and Nelacar got up from their seats aware that they weren't to partake in this conversation. She fidgeted for a few seconds trying to figure out what she should say. It was official she’ll be expelled. 

"Now as I've been told you attacked Ancano in response to his actions right" Savos spoke as he sat down on a chair next to the Breton. Athena stiffen staring at the Archmage he just sat there calmly but this only amplified how scared it made her feel, making her struggle to get her words out. 

"Y-yes Savos sir, I-I just wanted to be put down" Athena looked towards the Dunmer next to her explaining her side of the situation. "I didn't mean it I-" She stopped when Savos her his hand up to quiet her down. 

"No need to call me 'sir' girl” Savos rested his hands on the bar. 

Athena just stood there quietly listening to the archmage. 

“Although your reaction was out of place, Ancano also behaved out of bounds in his authority” Savos rested his elbows on the table deep in his thoughts, he was going to have to remind Ancano that it’s the Master Wizard not the Advisor who is incharge of the disciplinary of the apprentices. Savos stood up from his seat, turning towards the door. "The other apprentices are waiting for you, I suggest you don't keep them waiting" 

Athena just looked confused about what just happened she wasn't getting in trouble? She stood up and walked towards the Archmage. "Wait...I don't understand Ancano is your advisor and I'm getting away with it?" 

"Ancano might be my advisor, but he is not above the code of conduct, his mistreatment of any member of the College, scholar or apprentice will not be tolerated" Savos spoke sternly. The college has some strict rules when it comes to treatment amongst its members and it’s a well known rule. 

Athena took a breath of relief, it was dumb luck that Ancano wasn't exactly nice to others and had everyone in the College against him, even Savos seems dismissive of him. The Archmage showing up took her in a bit of a loop, but he might feel a bit responsible for Ancano since he was only assigned that role by threat of the Aldmeri dominion for whatever reason. Athena was glad she would never be the Archmage and deal with Ancano’s shitty behaviour. 

She turned around making her way towards the bar to pick up her stuff she placed some gold on the bar. 

Walking out she was met with the usual cold breeze, making her way away from the inn where her friends were waiting for her. Once she met up with them J'zargo passed her a bag filled with her rations. Athena thanked him as she took the bag. The group began their travels toward Windhelm. Athena quietly listening to others talk only getting glimpses of their conversation as she focused at the snow below her, they where mostly discussing their work on creating spells bouncing ideas off each other, she tightened her cloak around her to keep herself warm from the cold wind no longer paying attention to the world around her. 

“What do you think Athena, you know more on fire spells than us” J’zargo’s voice caused her to look up. 

“I-I’m sorry what?” Athena lifted her head stopping her steps. Receiving worried looks from the three people in front of her. Athena realized she was further behind them than she first thought. 

“Are you ok, did things went wrong with the Archmage?” Onmund uncomfortably asked shifting his steps in the snow. 

“No, everything is fine, really” Athena reassure them as she ran to catch up to them. “Maybe I’m just a bit tired, I did kind of had a nightmare last night.” She laughs it off as if it didn’t matter. “So you know not enough sleep I guess” 

“Maybe all that alcohol was bad for your small body” Brelyna teased the petite woman next to her in a mockingly sweet voice. 

“I’d rather take the nightmare over the head splitting headache from a hangover” Athena smuggly replied with a smirk on her face. 

Brelyna stood there mouth agape she couldn’t think of a reply she just frowned crossing her arms angrily mumbling to herself as she began to quickly walk ahead of the group.

“Anyways what do you need help with?” She turned to look at J’zargo as they resumed their walk catching up with Brelyna.

“J’zargo is working on an alternative to a flame cloak spell that is more effective against the undead” He began, explaining his idea. J’zargo wants to explore old ruins to find anything to make him a powerful mage but of course those ruins are filled with dragur a few precautions must be taken for a successful exploration.

“Did you tested what you have so far?” Athena questioned, trying to think on how to help if there are any problems. 

“Unfortunately not, J’zargo has not been able to try them as J’zargo has not been in any ruins” 

“Well that might make it difficult to test” Athena crossed her arms. “Would you mind letting me taking a look at the scrolls once we’re back” 

“J’zargo will accept the help, this time” The Khajiit responded arrogantly. “Speaking of working on our own spells, how is yours going Brelyna?” 

“It still needs a lot of work before I can even test it” Brelyna replied dismissible not wanting to talk about it before she had a concrete spell to show. It still has a long way to go before it can be properly get to the testing stage. 

“If you need any help, you can always ask for assistance” Onmund added. 

“If you need to test it on someone I’ll do it” Athena jokes. 

Their walk to Windhelm took six hours with their only trouble were the wolves. From there taking a carriage ride towards the other cities would be the best option to take. Arriving at their first stop Athena couldn't help waving her hand while watching Onmund walk towards the city while yelling "good luck" even if he was a Nord there was the mage side of things Athena then joined, J'zargo, and Brelyna walking towards the carriage driver. 

"Hey need a ride?" The Nord spoke sitting in his seat in the carriage looking down at the three travelers in front of him. “It’ll be a lot faster and safer than walking” 

"we're going to travel by carriage” Brelyna spoke taking a step forward “I should let you know that each of us is getting off in different cities, would you be able to do that?" Brelyna questioned looking up at the driver. 

"Which cities are heading to?" The nord looked down at the Dunmer in front of his carriage. 

"Riften, Whiterun, and Solitude" Brelyna continued "In that order, is more convenient" She placed her hands on her hips.

"That’ll be an easy route, it would cost 60 Septims to travel to all those cities" The driver leaned back crossing his right leg over his left. 

"That should be no problem if we pay 20 each" Athena took gold out of her back, she looked towards the other two, who handed her their share. She walked towards the carriage and handed the gold. "That should be 60 septims" 

After counting the gold the Nord motioned them to climb in the back. Athena spend most of the time looking at the trees and animals they passed, as some sort of lookout, while everyone else spoke adding to her conversations every once in a while. In a weeks time, when Riften was reached it was nearing sundown. they must have picked the right time to travel as they didn't encounter any bandits or trolls. 

"This is my stop" Athena announced getting up taking her belongings walking around Brelyna and J’Zargo hopping off the carriage once she got to the edge. 

"Be careful out there" Brelyna spoke leading over the side she was sitting on "Don't talk to strangers and don't forget to meet up with us back in Windhelm" She sounded like a nagging mother. 

Athena rolled her eyes and looked back. "I'm a grown woman for Akatosh sake" she spoke her arms crossed, looking straight at Brelyna. “I can speak to whoever I want” 

"You don't always act it" Brelyna added as the carriage started moving. Laughter could be heard coming from the carriage as it got further and further away from Athena’s view. 

"Hey get back here and say that to my face!" Athena shouted pointing at Brelyna. Not caring if they heard her or not, with a huff she turned around and stomped towards the main gate two guards were standing on each side of the door. One of the guards placed his hand in front of Athena stopping her from reaching the gate. 

"Is there a problem sir?" She asked tilting her head her anger was replaced with confusion. 

"This must be your first time here” One of the guards laughed. “To enter the city you need to pay a visitor's tax" The guard standing in front of her spoke slightly lowering himself to meet her eyes. 

She just stood there looking back at him her eyes narrowed as she thought about he said 'a visitors tax?’ Athena lowered her gaze eyes eyes looking from left to right only seeing the ground and the boots of the guards.

‘The other cities didn't have them what made Riften so special that it needed or was even approved for such a unique thing...unless.' Her eyes closed and arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the dirt it didn’t take long for her to figure it out. 

"This is a lie!” Athena’s head tilted up to look at the guards. “You're trying a shakedown aren't you" She snarled, looking angrily at guard stomping her feet standing her ground against them. If they thought she would be naive or not aware of the other cities enough to believe anything she was told they were severely mistaken. 

"Now, now girl" The other guard walked from his location on her left. "This is just a normal law" he slightly patted her head. 

"If that was the case then why don't the other cities have it, do I look like some dumb girl" She spoke swatting the guard’s hand away using her left hand swiftly moving it towards the strip on her bag holding it tightly, her right hand held her staff close to her. She was not an easy target if that’s what they believed. 

"We weren't saying you were, girl" The guard next to her chuckle at her actions "But rules are rules" He spoke, just like his fellow guard he looked at her straight in the eyes. "What is wrong with your eyes girls, are you part Argonian or something" 

Athena gripped her staff tighter her right eye twitched and gave a low growl but it seemed to resonate and was heard. 

Both guards started laughing, "I thought something like that was impossible but with half breeds anything can happen" 

They were distracted by their laughter that one of them was caught off guard by Athena smacking her staff into his face causing him to stagger back, the other unsheathed his sword ready to stryke Athena. 

Athena kept her staff pointed at the guard she hit while her other hand had a fireball charged and ready to be fired as soon as felt the other guard was about to charge. 

"There are things you never say to a lady and making fun of her eyes is one of them" She turned to look at the guard she was pointing her fireball to. "Now would you kindly let me get into the city, I will not play your games today nor any day for that matter I have business to take care of" 

The guard lowered his sword directing himself towards the gate and opening it, this woman’s gold wasn’t worth the trouble. 

Athena walked past them still pointing her staff and spell at them still guarding herself. Once the gate closed behind her she lowered her staff and dispelled her fire letting out a sigh of relief. Athena didn't get too far from the gate before she could get far she was approached by a Nord in steel armor.

"You in Riften lookin' for trouble?" He spoke crossing his arms towering over Athena. He would have been intimidating if Athena hadn’t just dealt with two greedy guards. 

"Why do you care, I don't have to tell you anything" Athena began to walk away.

"Little girl acting tough" He spoke graving Athena by her crimson hair pulling her back to face him. "Well, I got news for you, acting tough won't get you anywhere in this city. The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watching' their back, so keep your nose out of their business" 

Athena was starting to panic, what was this man talking about? Why did a family known for their mead had a connection to the Thieves guild? Was everyone in this city some sort of lowlife scum, why would she care about who runs this city, Athen just wanted to go on her way. Athena tried to get free by swinging her staff as she did before, but he caught it. Ok, it was time for plan B. She held her free hand forward letting a small flame towards his chest. 

Athena stagger back as the Nord in front of her place his hand in the spot she burned his armor it was hot and a small part of it seemed to have been melted. She quickly stood up and attempted to compose herself. Maybe try some intimidation tactics of her own. 

"That was weak on purpose but it seems I still melted some of the steel. I might not look it but I'm a Master Pyromancey, physical strength means nothing to magic" Athena began to slowly walk backwards, she didn’t dare to turn her back on this guy. 

If she wanted to get away safely she had to be cautious. Not wanting to give this bastard some sort of opening to get her off her guard she looked at him focused on his movements. 

"Don't you think that just because you got the drop on me, I'm going to let you leave" He yelled taking his dagger out charging at her. 

Athena moved her staff in front of her holding it tightly with both hands defensively, taking deep breaths she had to keep calm. Those dumb guards didn't seem to care that this guy pretty much attacked her, if she could get far enough to her one hand free she could use one of her fire spells. If the mouth of her staff wasn’t facing her she could be able to use shoot some ice from it as a distraction. 

Unfortunately she did not have the strength to match a Nord, Athena was kicked back hitting the ground with a thud letting a small yell as she scraped her elbow. He walked towards her again menacingly, Athena closed her eyes tightly shaking with fear, before he had a chance to attack her, he was intercepted by another Nord in similar armor with a greatsword. 

"Attacking a young woman while she’s down, is this how you treat everyone who comes into the city or just the ones who are weak,” He spat at the man in front of him “How would you like to try your luck with me"

Athena immediately recognized that voice she opened her eyes and smiled. It wasn't until the other man walked away grumbling to himself, that she spoke. 

"Farkas, what brings you here?" Athena asked happily a light blush on her face as she picked herself up from the street. Placing her hand on her elbow as she use a healing spell to stop the bleeding.

"Taking care of a job, there is some low life named Brynjolf scamming people, we got a lot of people asking for us to take care of this guy" Farkas said as he placed his sword away. 

"So they sent the big guy?" Athena wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm glad I get to see you, I missed you" It seemed Mara was favorily looking at her. ‘Take that Brelyna!’ Athena couldn't help but giggle. 

“I missed you too” Farkas spoke looking at Athena giving her a smile. “You need to be more careful with who you pick a fight with, you can be easily out strength” His smile faded and sounder serious as he was lecturing the new-bloods that join the companions. 

"Wait you saw that!" Athena let go and slightly stepped away looking up at him. "Why didn't you stepped in earlier!" She angrily yelled puffing her cheeks glaring at the Nord in front of her. 

"You big dummy" Athena began to hit his chest plate flustered. "This guy had me by the hair and you didn't do anything, he was about to stab me" Athena started to cry. 

Farkas held Athena in an embrace "If I would have known that he would act like that, I would have stepped in a lot earlier” he held her tight, comforting her. “You need to stop traveling by yourself, it’s not safe” 

He was right Skyrim wasn’t safe anymore, the Civil war has taken a lot of resources from protecting the roads. Maybe Farkas might be willing to go with her back to Windhelm, or maybe she should pay for another carriage to get back. 

Athena pushed herself away, brushing her hair off her eyes. "So…” Athena thought about changing the subject. “Did you get the guy?" 

"Yea, guy acts tough but he is nothing but a scammer” Farkas chuckled remembering the terrified looks in Brynjolf’s face he’ll think think twice before lying and taking advantage of desperate people. Farkas looked down at Athena, she rarely left Winterhold unless it was college business “why are you here?" 

"Picking up an amulet to be enchanted" She responded nonchalantly, rummaging through her bag she found the paper and looked it over. "Let's see I have to go to Mistveil Keep, and speak to a Bosmer named Anuriel”

Athena looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting.It was probably too late for her to even attempt to make her way to the keep. Athena decided to wait until the next day to pick it up. For now, she'll just head to the Bee and Barb and speak with the innkeepers Keerava and Talen-Jei. Maybe get some information on this city. 

"Have you heard any rumors?" Athena asked taking a sip of one of the Inn's specialty drinks known as the 'White-Gold Tower'. She had just finished her meal and was hoping to find anything interesting. 

"Word around is that there is an odd colored Kajhiit who just handed himself to the guards." Keerava leaned in the bar. As if she was trying to keep it a secret. 

"What did he do?" Athena asked she was really interested, someone handing himself over to the guards now that’s something doesn’t happen every day. 

"No one knows, he didn't say anything just wanted to be put in jail" Keerava leaned back and took an empty mug cleaning it, in the wash bin next to her. "He even paid the guards when they didn't take him at first” 

"Odd” Athena rested her chin on her hands, until something wait, you said he was odd colored?" Athena looked confused. "What's so odd about it?" 

"His fur it's blue" Keerava’s eyes widened in disbelief as she slammed the clean mug down before baking away and got another dirty mug one to clean. 

Athena had a curious look on her face, her eyes had a certain gleam to them, she had to see this guy. 

"Athena no, I know that look" Farkas piped in, looking straight at her, he placed his mug down leaning closer to her. 

"What look darling?" She tilted her head to look at him attempting to look innocent. Her attempts clearly not working.

"You want to take a look, don't you?" 

"Maaaybe" Athena spoke in a sing-song tone slightly swinging in her chair. 

"This guy can be dangerous" He warned her. 

"You can come with me!” Athena spoke placing her hands on the bar trying to give herself more height to look at Farkas in the eyes. “I just want to see if I can get a sample of his fur please?" Athena clapped her hands together still giving him a pleading expression.

"Fine" Farkas gave a sigh. "I'll go with you" 

Athena squealed and hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you" 

"Are you two married?" Talen-Jei asked standing next to Keerava. He was holding a tray of dirty dishes left by other patrons. 

"Oh, no, no” Athena blushed waving her right hand up and down. Placing her left hand on her cheek. “At least not yet, it’s just a courtship” She then looked back at them "Are you and Keerava married?" Athena questioned pointing at the two Argonian in front of her. 

"Not yet" Keerava added blushing through her scales. "We are planning it" 

"Awww congratulations" Athena placed her elbows on the bar resting her chin on her hands. "It's nice to hear that with everything seems so bleak with the war" The red-haired let out a deep sigh. "I can't wait for the day it's over." 

The war was pointless, why did the Nords care so much about Talos. Tiber Septim wasn’t even a Nord, he was born in the province of Alcaire in High Rock. He was more than likely a Breton, and even if he wasn’t a Breton he would have been an Imperial. 

"It might be over soon" Keerava spoke shaking Athena away from her thoughts.

"How? Did you hear something Keerava?"Athena looked back at the Argonian. Could this be actually happening. 

"Word is, there was an ambush against the Stormcloaks in Darkwater crossing around a week ago, and they took Ulfric Stormcloak the leader of the rebellion” Keerava rested against the bar again as she spoke. “He is heading for his execution in Helgen" 

Athena was speechless the war over? Now that is good to hear, maybe with everything over the two guards on the gate would stop their little scam with attention back into the cities and fewer bandits with more guards on the roads.


	4. Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in skyrim isn't easy, especially for those who prefer the arcane arts. This is the life and adventures of the Athena Gwenneg, before and after discovering she is the Dragonborn. Dealing with Alduin's return and other enemies that plague the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader mamma-dragon.

Ch 4 Riften 

Darkness was all Athena could see, yet the ominous smell of smoke was prominent in the air. She should have run away from it but that would be a difficulty, the smell was coming from every direction making it impossible to figure a direction to run. Violently coughing from all the smoke her coughing became severely agonizing, and began feeling lightheaded from the lack of fresh air, everything became blurry in her daze she could hardly manage to keep on her feet. 

As she attempted to get away she collapsed on the ground. She slowly crawled forwards, gasping for air, she had no idea where she was or how to get away. All she could do now was just move forward, her vision became blurry caused by the sting on her eyes making her cry. 

She kept crawling for Akatosh knows how long until everything seemed cleared, as much as she could see in the darkness that was still lingering. Looking up she saw it again the black dragon looking right at her. Athena could do nothing but look back paralyzed with terror of this towering malevolent creature before her, standing on top of a ruined tower watching the destruction he caused with sadistic pleasure from the chaos. The color drained from her face as her breathing and heartbeat began to become more agitated by the second she wanted to run away, but her body wouldn’t move her legs felt like jelly and wouldn’t let her stand up all she could do was sit there trembling, his booming voice kept her attention on the towering creature, Athena couldn’t understand what was said but it was clear that he was mocking her. 

Flapping his large wings lifting himself up into the sky, a strong gust of wind whipped around her clearing the smoke revealing a city in ruins corpses lying on the ground. Soldiers, civilians, and even children, some burned beyond recognition, others crushed under the rubble or trapped in their destroyed homes screaming for help. Hands and feet could be seen sticking out from the collapsed homes. She could see the area around her covered in dried blood. Screams of panic were heard surrounding them, out of the corner of her eyes she could see silhouettes of people running away from them terrified. 

Athena jolted up screaming, her voice echoed through the building, taking deep breaths she hid her face in her hands as she cried, the nightmare with the dragon happened for a second time. This time, it was different seeing a city destroyed by that...black dragon...Gods just seeing the devastation was terrifying. Why was she getting such horrific nightmares? Beginning to tremble, her sobbing grew louder. What had she done to deserve this horrific dream, every time she closed her eyes she saw those red orbs looking back at her. And the blood, by Arkai the blood. The smell of smoke mixed with the scent of burnt flesh still lingered in the back of her mind, she felt nauseous. 

"Athena are you alright!" Farkas kicked the door open running into the room greatsword in hand. Scanning the room, there was no one besides the crying girl. He lowered his blade and concern glowed in his face as he walked towards the bed. Sitting next to her his added weight caused Athena to slightly shift towards him. 

"Y-yea" She hiccuped in between sobs her head resting on his shoulder. "J-just a bad dream." Athena sat up slightly moving away from him wiping the tears off her face before fixing her bringing her knees closer to her, closing her arms around them. She looked down resting her chin on her knees. Breathing heavily, tears still falling down her face she wouldn’t stop shaking no matter how much she tried. 

"It’s not that big of a deal.” She spoke nonchalantly attempting to not show how much this got to her. “Sorry I worried you.” Athena turned to face him attempting to fake a smile but was unable. All she could do was turn her head back to rest on her knees, sitting there staring at the floor her eyes although red and puffy from her crying, they looked empty. 

"Well you startled a lot of people, we could hear you scream downstairs." He could see she was still shaking, carefully he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him in an embrace. Athena rested her head in his chest closing her eyes her breathing slowing down to normal. Closing her eyes and leant against his chest, she felt safe with Farkas by her side. 

"Athena you can tell me everything." He tried to reassure her, running his hands through her long hair. He could feel how terrified she still was, her breath calmed but her scent was a high indication that something was still wrong, something only someone with lycanthropy could feel. 

“I know…” Athena’s voice came out quiet and shaky. 

"It’s still late why don’t you go back to sleep then, the sun isn’t up yet" Farkas lifted Athena’s head to look up at him, before wiping the tears from her face. His silver eyes looking lovingly at her green eyes.

Athena smiled weakly before she nodded and gave him a quick kiss before laying back down on the bed, she didn’t want to go back to sleep even if she still felt tired, she decided to just lay down until sunrise. Maybe if she managed to keep a conversation going she wouldn’t fall asleep again. She was afraid to have the nightmare again. Athena didn’t know what to say there was a long silence before Farkas stood up. Swirly sitting up she grabbed his hand before he could walk too far away from her. 

“Please stay?” She pleaded, urging him to stay. “You always seem to be up before me.” She looked up at him smiling. She was beginning to relax slightly blushing as she held his hand in hers. She got used to waking up alone, she didn’t understand why he didn’t sleep as long as she did, or how he could get up without waking her up, today she didn’t want him to leave yet, and not to be left alone. 

Farkas just chuckled as he laid down next to her, trying to find a comfortable position to lay down next to Athena, his armor was making it difficult for him to lay down, sitting up he took off the breastplate and pauldrons placing them on the night stand before laying back down. Athena rested her head on his chest falling back asleep while Farkas gently rubbed her back, before she could even think of anything to say to keep herself awake. 

Stepping out of the Bee and Barb couldn’t happen fast enough, after she embarrassedly had to profusely apologize to Keerava from the alarm she caused. The warm morning breeze felt wonderful, calming her a little. One day she’ll live in one of the warmer parts of Skyrim or at least where there wasn’t a chance of snow every day of the year. Right now it wasn't the time to think of that. She turned around slightly leaning forwards looking up at Farkas as he walked out of the Inn.

"Ready, dear?" Athena was lucky that the place she had to go to pick up the amulet and the jail were pretty much in the same building.

"Yes, let's go." Farkas gave a nod walking toward the young Breton, before heading out towards the keep. 

The walk to Mistveil keep was short, all Athena had to do was decide what she should do first, get the amulet or see the Kajhiit Keerava spoke about? Standing by the wall she looked at the stairs tapping her feet on the ground as she debated her options. Heading into the jail with a valuable item might be a bad idea, who knows what the guards would think, she didn’t know who she was getting it from maybe it was too important. If she saw the the Kajhiit first and managed to get some of his fur, keeping it in her satchel would be easier, so the see the Khajiit it is! Athena walked up the stone steps towards the keep, one of the guards motioned to the direction of the jail. Athena let out an annoying grunt she had to walk down the steps to get to enter the jail part of the keep. 

She opened the door and walked inside, Farkas slowly walking behind her still trying to convince her to change her mind. They greeted a guard sitting in front of a small table in the corner of the room. The guard stood up and walked towards them, she looked at the Breton and Nord standing in front of her.

"Are you here to pay someone's bail?" The guard rudely questioned, standing there with her arms crossed yet keeping her guard up. 

"Not really, you see I heard there a blue Khajiit here and I was wondering if I could speak to him?" Athena spoke with a smile on her face. 

"You want to speak to him?" The guard looked at the breton in front of her confused. 

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Athena pouted resting her hand on her hip leaning her weight to the right.

"Suit yourself, his cell is the first one on the right of the ground floor" The guard scuffed turning away from them sitting back down. 

The khajiit in question just sat there on a chair in his cell, staring at a jar nonchalantly watching the dragonfly inside fly around inside it’s small home.

Footsteps caused his ears to twitch and turn to look at the bars. He fell on the ground in surprise. He rubbed his eyes if it weren't for his fur he would look pale. He stood up and shaking walked towards the bars of his cell holding the bars squeezing his face between them looking at the red-haired woman in front of him. There was a long silence before the Kajhiit spoke.

"How are you still alive?" He questioned causing the two humans in front of him to look at each other in confusion. "I get it you're here to finish me off right? I don't blame you after what I did death is the only way to atone for my sins" He lowered his head looking at his feet.

"I think you're confusing me for someone else, I'm rather sure this is the first time I've seen you" Athena nervously rubbed the back of her head not making eye contact.

"My memory might be hazy from the Skooma but," Letting go of the bars he raised his head shifting back, he closed his eyes pensively holding his chin with his thumb and index fingers of his left hand while resting his elbows on his right hand. "I am sure it was you who I did my last job with, you trusted me and shoot you in the head with an arrow"

Everyone was quiet, Farkas placed an arm in front of Athena protectively attempting to get her to back away before moving his hand to grab his great sword no fur sample was worth speaking to the crazy Kajhiit. 

Athena just looked at him with pity, this guy was clearly feeling guilty for what he did to the points that he confused her for the person he killed.Though was he really sorry? He must have if he feels death was the only way out.

Athena hummed swinging on her heels thinking about what would be the best solution, she could do as he wished and end his life, but maybe there was another way to help him atone.

"Say...um what was your name again?" Athena asked walking around Farkas placing a hand on his arms to calm him down. He looked down at her, his hand still holding the hilt of his sword tightly. She just looked at him gently squeezing his arm. Looking down at her he loosened his grip on the hilt lowering his hand. She was up to something he couldn’t tell what but she had that look in her eyes when she had an idea, he’ll just have to trust her. 

The Khajiit let out a chuckle. It made sense to him that she had forgotten his name. "I'm Inigo."

"Ok, Inigo." Athena placed both hands behind her she turned to her left and took two long steps to her left, "You said you wanted to atone for your misdeeds." She turned around and took two more steps back to where she started. She was facing Farkas but only turned her head to look at Inigo. "Right?"

Inigo nodded, Athen turned to face the Kahjiit "I know the perfect way to make up for your 'crime'" Athene slightly leaned over moving her right arm in front of her, her thumb and index fingers pointing towards him while the others were closed.

"You can come with me and be like my bodyguard." Athena gave a smile and playful wink.

Farkas just stood the shocked speechless, was she serious? She has made some decisions on impulse sure, sometimes questionable but this, this too much even for her. 

Farkas placed his hand on Athena's shoulder straightening her posture while lowering himself to talk into her ear so only she could hear.

"Has Sheagorath got into your head? You can't be serious woman!" 

"And why not! He deserves a second chance, he is so guilt-ridden that he is not only willing to pay his way into jail but to think only death can make up for it! You would give him a second chance" Athena puffed her cheeks crossing her arms yet pointing at him with her left hand.

"Well..." Farkas responded nervously avoiding eye contact by looking at the ceiling, she wasn't wrong, The Companions have taken those who seek to abandon their lives of crime in the past. And wouldn't deny someone who felt so bad about their deed but.

"It's because it's me isn't it?" Athena said her arms still crossed looking rather angry. She was not giving up on this. "Well I don't care what you think if you're going to behave like a hypocrite" she stood there tapping her foot.

Athena walked around him trying to get the guards attention. She offered to pay Inigo’s bail, she was just told that there was no need as Inigo was there on his own free will as there was no evidence of his crime, just his word.

The guards just believed him to be crazy so they just played along since he paid them, the fact that Athena wasn't asked to pay was a bit shocking to her since this city seemed to be full of corrupted people. 

Shrugging Athena decided to not let it bother her, she just walked towards the chest she was pointed at containing Inigo's belonging, Athena grabbed a set of leather armor, a bow, and a few arrows. Once she had everything a guard walked with her to open the cell. 

Athena handed Inigo his armor. "Here you go, we'll wait outside once you get your armor on, ok?" Athena smiled.

Inigo just stood there, armor set in hand and jaw agape. How forgiving his friend was, she was willing to let him make up for his misdeeds. How lucky he was to have known such forgiving person words could not express his gratitude. He would make sure to protect his friend during their travels. 

The breeze outside felt wonderful, Athena just stood there her arms wide open, the thought of being locked up in a cell made her feel uneasy, the warm breeze always made her feel better, sometimes even the cold air of Winterhold can give her a bit of a calming effect, but she usually preferred to stay out in the open for a short time before going back into the warmth of the buildings in Winterhold.

"Are you sure you can trust this Inigo?"

"Huh? You said something dear?" Athena turned her head looking back at him her green eyes had a certain shine to them as her long locks flew in the wind. She was too distracted to pay attention.

Farkas couldn't help but chuckle getting closer to her. "I said. Are you sure you can trust this Inigo?" 

Athena just giggled, oh sweet Farkas always looking after her, how lucky she was to have the man of her dreams this early in her new life in Skyrim, she would have thought she wouldn’t find someone until she has lived in Skyrim for at least five more years. Farkas was the type of guy she always wanted strong yet a kind man, protective yet not too much. Though he seemed to be acting a lot more protective than usual. 

Maybe Inigo was a bit odd, but he was a recovering Skooma addict sometimes having another person around for support is better for going through it alone in a cell.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry too much Farkas" She reassures him with a smile. “What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“An arrow through the head” 

Athena rolled her eyes and frowned at his response. She was not amused by it. “Just…” She took a deep breath frustrated. “Listen, I’m going to the Keep to get the amulet, and then we’ll gather more supplies and go ok?” She didn’t want to risk something happening if he said something to the wrong person. 

Athena turned around not waiting for a reply and made her way towards the doors leading to the upper part of the keep where the Jarl lived. Walking in she was greeted by the Jarl’s Steward. 

“Welcome to Mistveil Keep. I'm Jarl Laila's steward, Anuriel” The Bosmer woman greeted her. 

This was the woman Athena had to talk to, perfect! This should only take a few minutes. She stood straight and smiled before speaking. “Good morning, I was sent from the College of Winterhold, for your request of our enchanting services” 

“You’re quicker than I thought it would be” Anuriel motioned to an empty seat for Athena to sit. “Please wait here while I get the amulet” 

Athena gave a nod and sat down, the keep looked huge, bigger than the Jarl’s home back in Winterhold, but not as big as her home in Camlorn, she looked around noticing the mounted wolf and elk heads on the walls among flags with the crest of the city badly embroidered on them, so this was what the Nords saw as a decoration. If she was asked these decorations where clearly lackluster, it made her feel a bit homesick. 

She also noticed that there was a Court Wizard, someone who clearly had knowledge of magic, and enchanting why not ask her to do the enchantment? She would have to ask about it. Athena stood up as she saw Anuriel walking towards her. 

“Here is the amulet” Anuriel handed Athena a small box. “The amulet is in here, the note inside explains the enchantment I want for it, and be careful with it, this is important!” 

Athena nodded and placed the box in her bag. “If I may ask, if this is important why not ask the Court Wizard to enchant it for you?” 

“Oh Wylandriah, she has talent but she can be…” Anuriel struggled to get her words out, there are things she had to be careful about what she said. “Rather busy sometimes” 

“Being the Jarl’s personal wizard must be a busy job.” Busy didn’t mean it was bad. Maybe Athena should try going for that once her studies are completed. She had to put more thought into it, she didn’t have too long left maybe a year or two left before her studies would be finished. She wasn’t too interested in teaching or at least increasing her rank with in Winterhold. 

“Yes it’s quite a busy job, now unless you have some other business at the keep, I suggest you head back to Winterhold. I expect that amulet back in a timely matter” She said sternly handing the payment for the services. 

“Yes ma’am, I will tell Master Sergius to be quick about it” Athena gave a slight bow and turned to leave the hall. Athena prayed that she didn’t walk out to any bloodshed who knew what happened while she was inside. 

Making her way down the steps she saw Inigo and Farkas staying far away from each other, the last thing she needed was either of them being thrown in jail. Now all that was left to do was restocking supplies, she did have one more person to feed on her travels now. Or not she just got Inigo out of jail if he chooses to follow her to Winterhold or go somewhere else it was his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inigo the Brave character made by Smartbluecat


	5. Travel across Eastmarch

The sun started to set by the time Athena, Farkas and Inigo reached Shor’s stone. The small mining town is too small for an inn, but is a safe place to set up camp for the night with the guards patrolling around. Athena sat by the campfire, peeling potatoes and carrots for the stew, while Inigo set up the tent for the night and Farkas went to hunt for some meat to add to their meal for the night. 

“It’s getting late, would he be able to find anything?” Inigo questioned as he finished getting the last nail in place. He carefully stood up clasping his hands together dusting them off, as he walked towards Athena. He was looking at the sky, it was starting to get dark. The likelihood of finding an animal and successfully catching would be difficult with the lack of light. He should have volunteered for that, he had an easier time seeing things in the dark than humans. 

“Of course,” Athena turned her head slightly looking back at the Khajiit sitting down besides her as she kept her preparation. “he is a really skilled hunter.” She began to recall all the stories Farkas told her about his hunts with his brother and Aela, he wasn’t the type to exaggerate so there was no reason for her to doubt any of them. Inigo listened while she recanted everything in a lot of detail on how the Companions hunted many creatures from Elk to Mammoths. Inigo just stared at her wide eyes as she began to talk about sabre-cat hunting, if he didn’t have any fur his pale face would have been plain to see. Athena stopped in the middle of her current story telling a Khajiit about hunting Sabre-cats was definitely a bad idea. 

“Those were all probably during the day, we’ll be lucky if he finds a rabbit” Inigo huffed as he laid down looking up at the darkening sky. Athena rolled her eyes, well if all she could make tonight was vegetable stew that she would have to do. It's not like every meal has to have some meat in it. 

The rustling of grass alerted them to Farkas' return carrying an Elk who then casually dropped it next to the group. Athena couldn’t help looking at Inigo, giving him a smug grin as she leaned slightly forward, her head rested on her hand letting her elbow rest on her leg. 

“Okay, I get, you were right.” The Kahjiit raised his hand in a sort of defeat, he just met this guy and his friend has known him longer, he should have known better than to question her. “Do you need help cutting that up?” 

“Nha, I got it, I’ll never get better if I don’t do this on my own.” She’s had plenty of practice, on the plus side they would have plenty of meat for the rest of the trip and a simple frost spell would keep it fresh. She could probably sell the hide to someone for some extra gold in the morning. 

“You’ve gotten better.” The nord sat next to Athena watching her cutting the meat.To think a woman from a noble house would be so eager to learn these sort of menial chores for herself was not something farkas thought he would see, he has meet many people of similar upbringing during some jobs body-guarding them, all of them seem to lack a certain charm Athena had of course it could be that he didn’t pay attention to those people, as they always seemed to look down on those they hired to protect them. 

“Aela is a good teacher, I’m surprised she actually knows how to do this.” Athena laughed, starting to blush. She gave a sigh of relief, things have calmed down so much since this morning. She did a good job of keeping the peace and lightening the mood, she should pat herself on the back if she was able to. Now all they needed to do was get to know each other. 

“The woman isn’t known as Aela the Huntress for nothing.” Farkas chuckled laying down on the grass. “A good hunter knows to do more than just how to find their prey” He continued watching her as she quietly nodded she was focused on what she was doing. Athena always managed to surprise him, when he first meet her in Whiterun two years ago he wondered why a mage from Winterhold wanted to see Jorrvaskr as he overheard her asking Belathor for directions, he always had a mistrust towards those who used magic.

That day he swore he would punch Belathor in the face for noticing him as he tried to walk away, he never did harm the man, if Athena wasn’t such a charming girl, enjoying her company as they walked he might have. 

“What?” Athena smiled looking at Farkas as he was staring at her. Farkas sat up grabbing Athena’s waist getting closer to her kissing her forehead making her blush. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting closer forgetting that they weren’t alone. 

Inigo coughed awkwardly getting their attention making them back away avoiding eye contact with each other or Inigo. The uncomfortable silence lasted a long time until Inigo spoke up again. 

“My friend, if I may ask, how long have you two been together?” Inigo didn’t recall if his friend ever mentioned knowing anyone in Whiterun, his memories from a few months ago are still blurry. 

“About half a year now?” Farkas looked at Athena smiling at her, she returned the smile blushing. 

“We’ve known each other for two years before that” The breton looked down at her bowl, time really passes fast when thinking about it, between her studies and the occasional travel it’s easy to forget, some days tend to feel longer than others. She was glad not to be traveling alone at the moment. Athena enjoyed those odd times when Farkas travels along with her, she always made a habit of stopping by Whiterun to say hello when she had to be there or was passing by, if he was there he would always offer to come along with her. 

They would probably part ways once they reach Windhelm a week from now, she just had to make the best of their time together, even if they had one more person along with them. 

The midday sun shone brightly warming the travelers as they made their way towards Kynesgrove. Athena could see the path leading towards the small town excitedly as she ran towards it. It was agreed a couple of days ago that it would be best to stay at the inn in the small town rather than the city if none of her fellow apprentices where there, even if it was one of the warmest months of the year the cold air was becoming more prominent as she was halfway down the path. Athena stopped shivering and looked through the bag taking her coat and caplet out of her putting them on, she grabbed the extra coat she picked up in Riften and handed it to Inigo. 

“Thank you.” Inigo responded by taking the cloak and placing it over his shoulders. “Is it always this cold around here?” there was snow on the ground already, it was still summer times 

“It gets worse during the Evening star.” Athena replied shivering, thinking of the upcoming winter months. 

“Worse?” Inigo questioned, eyes widened trying to figure out how much snow Wintehold could possibly hold. 

“Well let’s just say that you need to either know at least the basics of fire magic, or leave your house from the second floor to shovel the snow that would otherwise block the door bad.” Athena replied, sometimes the mages will help Dagur with no expectation of payment, even if he did offer, but they would never help the Jarl or at least she wouldn’t do it. Does it affect the fragile relationship between the College and the Jarl? Yes, does it matter to her? Not really, the guy already hated them no matter what. Why should they go out of their way to help? 

“Don’t you need a cloak or something to keep you warm?” Inigo asked Farkas, he stared as the man next to him stood there unaffected by the cold winds. 

“I don’t need it, I’m used to the weather.” Farkas replied resting his hands on his hips grinning the proud way all Nords do when speaking to others about how they can withstand the cold. “I should be going back to Whiterun.”

Athena pouted, hugging him tightly. She didn’t want to let him go just yet, maybe she could try to get him to stay a little longer? She hated when they had to part ways, they barely got to spend time together with how far they lived from each other and how long it would be until they saw each other again? “I’ll miss you, send me a letter once you get to Whiterun ok?”

“I will.” Farkas gently kissed Athena on the forehead. “Be careful walking back to Winterhold” He then turned towards Inigo. “Keep an eye on her, she tends to forget to eat when she gets too much into her studies” 

“That’s not….” Athena retorted her face turning a bright shade of red. “How would you even know!” She puffed her cheeks crossing her arms, that was true but how could he know, unless Aela told him that one time she showed that one day while escorting a new student to Winterhold.

Farkas laughed at her reaction, she always looked cute when she acted like that. Most members of the Companions treat her like one of their own even if she wasn’t one, maybe it was because of their relationship, or maybe it was because they still saw her as a sort of ‘shield-sister’ even if she technically wasn’t one. 

“Just take care” He began speaking looking at Athena. “And don’t worry about those nightmares of yours, even I know dragons haven’t been around for eras, at least that what Vilkas sais” 

“Yea, I know” Athena chuckled nervously fidgeting with her hands. Whatever caused this nightmares to start should eventually stop right? She always felt so awkward when they had to part ways. “Anyways say hi to everyone for me ok?” She smiled widely. 

“I will” Farkas replied as he turned facing the path leading towards Winterhild. Athena stood there watching Farkas walk out of view, she’ll have to come up with an excuse to travel to Whiterun soon maybe in a month or so. “Well I’m going to head down to Windhelm, it shouldn’t take me too long.” Athena pointed towards the stables, the only thing she was going to do was check if Onmund was there to ask if he had heard anything from the other two. 

“I’m not fond of that city, but I’ll go with you.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, it’s going to be quick” Athena shrugged nonchalantly, she would rather not have to carry everything down and up the hill again they were going to stay at the inn in Kynesgrove. “Just stay here and watch our bags ok?” 

“I insist my friend, if anything happens to you...” Inigo made a promise to keep her safe, and would rather not risk getting his head chopped off by an angry Nord. If anything bad happened no matter how short the trip was. 

“If you say so.” Athena let out a deep sigh. “We’re just heading to the stables to look for a friend of mine and we’ll figure out how long until we can all go back to Winterhold” Athena picked her bag with a grunt, now she had to take the damn thing down the path. 

“Why not just head to Winterhold straight away?” He spoke as they walked down the hill. 

“It’s usually safer to travel to and from Winterhold in groups” Athena turned her head, moving strands of hair from her face. “Besides it’s how we usually do things, we go to Windhelm together and from there, we take a carriage to whatever city we have to go to” The path to Winterthold wasn’t exactly safe for anyone even with the lack of bandits there were still wild animals and frost trolls to worry about. 

Athena reached the stables before Inigo, she saw Onmund speaking with one of the stable workers, good she wouldn’t have to make the trip into the city to look for him. She stopped for a minute, he did seem quite distracted in his conversation, a mischievous grin grew on her face, she couldn’t resist the idea of having some fun. 

Sneakily making her way trying to not make a noise she bent down letting her bag on the snow and grabbing a large amount of snow, and carefully placed herself behind Onmund trying to not alert the person he was talking to before pelting him with the snowball she just made. 

“Hey!” Onmund slouched forwards shivering from the sudden cold of the snow, Athena’s laugh was conageus as he joined in it. “Ok you got me this time” He chuckled, getting the snow off his hair, she managed to jump higher than usual this time. 

Inigo managed to catch up to Athena, as she still laughed. She caught her breath looking back at him. “Inigo this is Onmund, he is an apprentice like me. Onmund this is Inigo, he came with me from Riften.” 

“I see, well it is nice to meet you” Onmund greeted the Khajiit shaking the last of the snow that was on him. “I just received a message from Brelyna, she said she’ll be taking the carriage back straight to Winterhold ” 

“So we’re just waiting for J’zargo then?” Athena questioned while tighething the sash of her coat causing her hourglass figure to become more notable, she hated when that happened she preferred letting her clothes to hide her figure, yet she didn’t want to lose the sash because it wasn’t properly secured. Before picking up her bag to make her way up to Kynesgrove. 

“J’zargo made it here already, he is staying by the farm.” Onmund pointed past the stables towards the small farm run by an old Nord woman. “Aunt Bolfrida is letting us stay” 

“One of your relatives owns a farm here!?” Athena shivered at the thought of someone trying to farm in this cold weather. The dirt was frozen solid, how would someone be able to plant or grow a crop up here?

“I know it’s hard to grow in the frozen ground” Onmund crossed his arms, but like all members of his family there was a bit of stubbornness if it’s something they want to do no matter what others think or say. His desire to study magic was an example of it. “Let’s go get J’zargo and head back to Winterhold.” He motioned to the small farm walking forwards. 

Athena asked Onmund to wait for a minute, she needed to talk to Inigo before they made their way back up to Winterhold. It was time to part ways and for him to start his path as a free man. 

“So I appreciate you accompanying me here, but you can go wherever you want now” Athena smiled. She was glad she didn’t have to go at it alone, but now it would probably be boring for Inigo if he followed all the way up north. 

“My friend am I not to be by your side as a bodyguard on your travels?” His head tilted in confusion, that was what they agreed on. 

“Sure I did suggest it, but you know as a student in Winterhold it might make things boring for you” She replied “I just wanted to help, you can go and do whatever you want” Athena motioned to the roads. He shouldn’t be just following her around or spend his day at the Frozen Hearth all day. 

“Well I appreciate the thought my friend, but I will keep my word and be by your side.” he insisted. “I will not let your occupation at the college compromise our agreement to repay my debt” 

Athena began laughing at his response. He really took this thing seriously. “Ok if that’s how you feel, I won’t stop you, but I’ll warn you it might get pretty boring”Athena placed her hands on her hips smiling at him. She motioned for Inigo to follow her. She’ll make sure he feels like he can move on from his debt quickly friends or not he would be bored to death unless he wanted to study magic as well. After meeting up with J’zargo it was time to go back on their way north. A few wolves go in their way but nothing three mage apprentices and an archer couldn’t handle. 

J’zargo was grumpier than normal, everything went fine according to him. Still he was less talkative than usual “So J’Zargo what’s got you so cranky?” Onmund asked. It was a sort of unwritten rule that they will talk about what they encountered or who they meet on their trips, and only Athena and Onmund have spoken about their experiences. 

“This one spoke with the Jarl’s wizard at the inn” He growled, his meeting was not pleasant. “He spoke of his research into the mystery of the dragons and the dragon cult,” his ears lowered as he growled once again “J’zargo is studying the dragons, this one will not let a court wizard out research J’zargo! J’zargo will make sure he makes his discoveries before the court wizard!” 

J’zargo keeps on with his angry rant. Athena gave Onmund a glare saying ‘look at what you started’ Onmund looked back sheepishly mouthing ‘sorry’. Inigo slowly walked closer to the Nord and quietly spoke. 

“Is he always like this?” He asked in a quiet voice pointing at the other Khajiit. 

“Oh yea,” Onmund shrugged. “He is always like this if he sees some is doing the same thing he is, it’s always a competition with him” He crossed his arms. Being used to J’zargo’s arrogant behaviour doesn’t make it less annoying to hear about it. “And I do mean anything” 

J’zargo was still yelling and complaining about how the College is lacking on books about the subject that had been lost during the Great Collapse and not replaced, and how he was at a disadvantage as the court wizard would have more books on the subject as his disposal and capable of finding more books, not every mystery revolving this ancient cult have been found, and J’Zargo wanted to discover them before the Wizard. The Arch-Mage hasn’t even attempted to replace the books that were lost. Savos was a talented wizard but he had a detached way of managing the college. When J’zargo becomes the Arch-Mage he will make sure that books on the missing subjects and history would be replaced, or added. 

“He even had the gall to tell me he got a hold of replicas of the known mask, and showed me one and went on how the design was replicated from wall carvings, and some sort of mystery because of that” J’zargo continued. “What this one would give to get a hold of that Tusked Mask and find the secret of it before the wizard does” He shook his fist enraged, his fangs showing to nobody in particular as he was being stared at by the other three. 

“I have a replica of that, there are three different designs actually, but those tree are still in Camlorn so there is only one here” Athena blurred with a wide grin on her face, the attention changed from J’zargo to her, even J’zargo turned around looking at Breton his jaw slightly open. 

“What?” She looks confused with the looks she is getting. “My great-great-something going back to the second era-Grandmother traveled around Tamriel, there are a lot of weapons, armor, jewelry, and other things that we have” she shrugged her shoulders. “Surprisingly those were valuable back them, or unique items” 

She held her hand beginning listing unique things her family has kept for generations ticking them off on her fingers. “The Augur of the Obscure he won’t shut up and sometimes says weird stuff, my parents told me that when I was born he said how cute is the ‘little dragon’ they just got” She could have talked for hours on all the weird stuff they crystalline skull said, and it was so difficult to get rid of it a lot of relatives have tried over the years but it keeps coming back. Athena just kept trying to remember all of the stuff her family had there where there were so many to recall unless it was something she was interested in herself. 

“A small statue of Auri-El, one of Sotha Sil, Aunt Dana tried to destroy that one once, but she was convinced not to, the mask of Alkosh, I heard it was from Elsweyr but it doesn’t even look like it would fit a Khajiit” The the papers written on it where faded and hard to read but from what her father tells her it used to but it changed to fit a human for some reason. 

“The horn of Ja’Darri, I threw that in the fire place after my brother wouldn’t stop using it damn thing, making me fall flat on my ass sometimes on my face, falling down the stairs was the last straw for me” Just thinking about it made her feel the pain of being slammed with something twice her weight all over again. She wasn’t able to actually destroy it, but she was able to bend the mouthpiece enough to stop it from being used again. 

She hummed for a bit there where a lot of stuff she had to remember. “I think we used to have this sword Dawnbreaker, but it got stolen when my dad was a kid and there is this weird family story that-” She snorted at the thought of such a ridiculous idea that the soul of one of their ancestors was trapped in the sword. Her family has worshiped and been in Meridia’s favor for generations but. 

“How would someone even think of that?” She started laughing, as she always did when attempting to talk about it. She was never able to talk about it too often, not a lot of people would wait for her to stop laughing and hear the whole story. 

J’zargo was more interested in what she said about the Dragon priest mask than the random stuff Athena was listing. He would prefer to go back to that topic instead. “This one would like to borrow that mask from you” J’zargo got close to Athena, way too close for her comfort his ears perked up. 

“I don’t know” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck avoiding eye contact. That damn cat swiftly made her nervous, completely switching her mood from her laughter. “Replica or not it’s still valuable, those are hard to find especially since they aren’t made anymore” The craze for those things might have only lasted for a few years during the second era, there were only a small number of them made for eccentric collectors back then none the less. Especially the one she had with her. 

“J’zargo will buy it from you!” 

“I’m not selling it” She glared at J’zargo crossing her arms. Why did she have to open her mouth? Now J’Zargo won’t stop asking about it, the damn Kajhitt was beginning to get on her nerves with his constant questioning and pleading. 

“Fine!” Exasperated she raised her arms in an exaggerated manner. “As long as you don’t break it or scratch it, I guess I could let you take it for a few days. And only for a few days” she recuntactly relented to his request. 

“J’zargo thank you, J’zargo will prove this one is a better scholar with the limitations this one has” He spoke determined to finish his independent study. 

“We, get it you’re the best” Athena rolled her eyes, letting out a scoff. What was he expecting to find anyways? He was just wasting his time using a replica that was more than likely based on what was seen in a deteriorating wall. She doubted it was accurate at all or was it? Maybe some details might be different; she could be sure herself at the time but it was something that has been in the back of her mind for years. 

J’zargo should try to get a hold on books on the subject himself if he wants to study the old cult so badly. Sadly, with the decline of academic interest in Skyrim books are difficult to find, but there are copies still available in other parts of the Empire that could be bought and delivered. If he had the gold for it. 

Snow started to fall as they reached Winterhold, luck was on their side as the wind started to pick up when they reached the courtyard. It was difficult to determine the time of day at the moment but Sergius might be found in the Hall of Elements. Walking towards the building, the large doors of the main hall were beginning to open. Mirabelle was walking out face down in one of her many papers not seeing the group in front of her. She abruptly stopped in front of J’zargo once she took notice of the apprentices, and one additional Khajiit.

“You’re all back I see” The older Breton looked around. “We’re missing one, has something happened to Brelyna?” She questioned bitterly, she could not deal with the death of another apprentice today especially if it was caused by some simple task from one of the college’s services. 

“Brelyna took a different route back” Onmund swiftly replied to the Master Wizard, receiving a nod as she kept looking around noticing Inigo. 

“And who is that Khajiit with you?” She motioned her hand pointing directly at Inigo. 

“Oh, Inigo” Athena joyfully replied. “I met him in Riften” she smiled at the older woman. 

“If he wants to join our facility he does have to pass Faralda’s test” she glared at them, if they think they can sneak someone in without her noticing they were wrong. She is in charge of a lot and keeps this place running as much as Savos does. 

“I’m not here as a student” Inigo nervously spoke up, that woman had one intimidating stare. “Just here with my friend here” he patted Athena’s head. The young Breton replied with a meek chuckle.

Athena brushed Inigo’s hand away from her head, attempting to brush the few strands that were sticking up. “Yea, I’ll makespace for him in my room, so he’ll be able to stay here” It was small or crowded but better than having him stay in one of the open rooms. 

“I see” Mirabelle crossed her arms, her expression unchanged. “Now, you better go inside and speak with Sergius” She rubbed her temple before walking forwards stepping away from the door to let the others in. Keeping an eye on them as they passed her. “Athena” she sternly spoke. 

Athena froze mid stride, slowly turning her head to face Mirabelle. “Yes?” she replied shaking nervously biting her lower lip, she was in trouble by the tone Mirabelle spoke to her. 

“I would like to have a word with you, privately” She made sure to make her point across by emphasizing the word. Onmund and J’zargo looked at each other worried they knew that tone, everytime an apprentice did something wrong Mirabelle would speak to them in that cold intimidating tone. Athena handed the box with the amulet to J’zargo telling him it had the item to be enchanted. 

Both men led Inigo into the Hall of Elements, this was clearly something he shouldn’t be around. All he did was sit by one of the benches next to the doors looking down at the stone floor. He couldn’t help feeling that this was his fault his friend was getting in trouble. All he could do was sit there. Not even the thick wooden doors or the wind could completely block out Mirabele’s loud scolding. 

Inigo could hear words like ‘Impulsive’ and ‘Irresponsible behaviors’. He wanted to be there for his friend, she did tell him that he didn’t have to come here with her, his presence was clearly a problem. Looking up he saw the other two men from earlier uncomfortably standing there. 

There was a long silence they clearly wanted to walk out, but couldn’t, this was the longest Mirabelle has scolded any of them. She must be furious at Athena’s actions no one wanted to be left in Athena’s place right now. 

Inigo stood up from the bench furiously, he wasn’t going to sit there and do nothing, he wasn’t in the Riften jails any more, he was supposed to be here to make up for his mistake, not let it get worse. Stomping towards the door before he reached the handle the door opened, Athena looked in seeing Inigo. 

“Hey, Inigo.” She spoke rather cheerfully for someone who just got scolded. Her eyes were puffy, a sign she had been crying but tried hard not to let others catch on. “C’mon I’ll show you where everything is” she flicked her wrist forward towards one of the towers where the dormitories are. 

Onmund and J’zargo walked past them swiftly avoiding eye contact as they ran past Mirabelle towards the dormitories. Inigo just stood there looking astonished none of them acted like nothing happened. Could this be a common occurrence? 

“Athena are you ok?” Inigo spoke as they walked across the small courtyard. “If you want me to leave” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Athena interrupted, keeping her pace. “Mirabelle can be harsh sometimes, we’ve all been yelled at by her, there isn’t a month where students don’t get her scolding” It was a common occurrence around the college, it’s surprising no one has gone numb to her yelling yet, stopping in front of the door of the living quarters she turned around to face Inigo. “If you think she’s bad, wait until you meet Ancano.” She said annoyed, but this wasn’t the time to talk about it, right now she had to show Inigo around the college. 

She took Inigo around a tour of the entire college showing him every room from the small kitchen, to the Arcaneum and other important places so he knew his way around. Walking back inside the Hall of Attainment Athena stopped in front of a closed door. 

“And this” Athena opened the bedroom door, “is my room” it wasn't big but there was enough room for a bedroll on the ground. “Sorry it’s small but you can stay here” 

Inigo looked around the room although small, it had two wardrobes and a small nightstand by the bed. There were shelves on the wall with books, and soul gems scattered among other gems, potions and alchemical ingredients resting on the dressers among other items, the room was lit by a dwemer lamp, and a small lamp hanging behind a shelf above the bed. Papers and books were scater on the wooden floor and on top of the bed. An item on top of a small dresser caught his eye, picking it up he noticed it looked like a claw with symbols on the palm looking up at the wall he saw a map with a few locations marked down all of them near Windhelm. 

He has never seen anything like it, are unusual things like this in possession of scholars often? Where did she find something like this? What does it do? Is it enchanted or is it something to just be a decoration, was he attempting to make a connection where there was none?

“Interesting isn’t it?” Athena’s voice surprised Inigo, making him jump. He must have been too distracted inspecting this item. Looking back, at her she was casually sitting on her bed, legs crossed her hands resting on them, the papers and books moved around making room for her to sit comfortably, a book resting on her lap. 

“It is…” He tried to think of what to say “interesting... I’ve seen many things” Inigo began still moving it around taking a look at every little carved detail. “But nothing like this” 

“When I brought it from Brina, she told me that it’s supposed to lead to a great treasure” She opened her arms wide in an exaggerating motion, grinning. “She never even tried to go find the Barrow, so I brought it from her and I’ll go look for it myself” She still had to find the right location Brina only told her a general area where to find it.

“Do you think you’ll find something?” Inigo pushed a chair closer and sat down still holding the claw messing around with it a little. 

“Of course” She proudly smiled, if it’s a well hidden location everything must still be there untouched by bandits or other scholars right? Once she found the location of the Barrow that would be the first place she’ll explore once she ends her apprenticeship. 

J’zargo knocked on the open door, Athena and Inigo shifted their attention towards him. He opened his mouth to speak but Athena spoke before he could say anything. 

“Hey J’zargo, here to pick up the mask right? Give me a second” Athena motioned before leaning slightly to her right, placing her hand under a pillow. 

“You keep it under your pillow?” Inigo looked puzzled as he saw Athena take a mask from under her pillow, this girl has some odd behaviors. 

“Yea, why not” Athena shrugged holding the mask in her hands, carefully tracing the pattern with her thumb looking at it. 

“Why would you even do that?” 

“Because I want to” Athena replied annoyed, she didn’t have to explain herself, there was something about it that was familiar to her but she could never place it. She held it close to her chest tightly, a slight smile across her face and she could feel herself blushing. “Besides it’s important to me” 

J’zargo’s coughing made her jump a little. “Well here you go” Athena stretching her arms out handing the mask to J’zargo. 

J’zargo tried to get the mask from Athena but she wouldn’t let go. She wasn’t looking at him, he started to tug at it. Her grip was unusually strong from a small girl like her. Inigo shook his head. She clearly didn’t want to hand it, but she had agreed to it. Walking towards Athena he slightly patted her back. Athena flinched letting go of the mask. 

“Thank you” J’zargo placed the mask inside the pouch on his belt quickly before Athena completely changed her mind. “How did you know that would work?” 

“People open their hands when they flinch. It wasn't hard,” Inigo replied, moving some books and papers around sitting down on the ground. 

“This one promises to give it back as soon as this one can” J’zargo spoke walking towards the door. “J’zargo will take good care of it” he looked back at her wondering if she wasn’t interested in the study of it why think of it with such importance. 

Athena laid back on the bed not caring about being on top of the scatter papers and books beneath her. She let out a deep sigh closing her eyes exhausted, it was getting late she should pick the mess on the floor to make room for the sleeping bag for Inigo.  
____________________________

Inigo spent most of his time either walking around the small town, or just at the Inn he just spent the past few days like this. He started helping Dagur by hunting some horkers and the occasional elk to bring some meat to the Inn or the college. Athena was right he was getting bored. For such a cold isolated location the people were good. 

In about four days he already knew everyone in Winterhold, he sat in one of the chairs sitting in front of the large fireplace chatting with Haran and Dagur. Even in this location rumors always seem to make their way to Innkeepers. 

During one of his usual walks around the small town he noticed all the citicienz and guards standing in front of the Jarl’s large home, the Jarl himself was standing on the top of the steps. The closer he got he could hear the murmurs and whispers of the people. 

“Everyone listen” Korir spoke calming the small crowd “If those news of dragons were true, I would have heard them by now” Koriri crossed his arms looking down at the people in a foul mood. “I bet is those mages, they must have done something to make people think It’s true” 

A dragon! Those were just legends, stories do mention them being alive until the late Second Era but they were supposed to be just that stories. Could those legends be true, could those stories of them being killed be false as well and they were just hiding? So many questions but at this point he could not stand idly by and let the Jarl accuse his friends. 

“Must you blame the mages for everything!” Inigo shouted back, he was shocked by the statement. Onmund wasn’t joking; he really did blame the mages for everything and he didn’t like that. “Do you think they can do something to bring dragons to life!” Inigo snarled, he will not stand by and let this poor excuse for a Jarl insult the mages. They weren’t perfect but blaming everything on them was ridiculous. Everyone's attention was on the Khajiit. 

“And why shouldn’t I!” Korir took a step forward going down a step. “They are the reason Winterhold is in ruins” He motioned to the area around him, implying the entirety of the city. “The city is in ruins while their damn building is still intact!” He motioned towards the College. 

“This used to be one of the most important cities in all of Skyrim the seat of power and now…” Korir’s anger was beginning to rise his face getting redder by the second. “Now this city is a shell of what it used to be!” 

“You hate these people because of a natural disaster,” Dagur added, sparking whispers among the crowd.

“The college has aided Wintherhold for many years' ' An old lady pointed out. “If it weren’t for their services or those traveling to see it, there would be no gold or trade coming to this town” murmurs were heard among the citizens and the guards. Inigo couldn’t understand what they were saying, but the people didn’t share the same hate as Jarl. Winterhold really relied on the college to stay afloat but Korir would not see it. 

Inigo has learned a lot about the history of Winterhold, he has learned that Archmage Shalidor built the college first, and the city that surrounds it second. It seems everyone but Jarl has remembered that. 

Jarl Korir walked back inside his home angrily after everyone walked back to their homes. Walking straight towards his throne sitting down with a huff, dragons what a joke. Who would believe something as ridiculous as that, that’s what they get for spending too much time with the mages. Easily brainwashed because of how easily they forget what that damned college has cost the city. He looked over to see his wife Thaena standing there next to him. 

“What?” He shouted imatienly. He was not in the mood to entertain more of those rumors, or his people’s insistence on asking those cursed mages for aid. 

Thaena just shook her head as she walked closer to her husband. “It’s a shame, Winterhold might yet thrive if that College had never been built. And now thanks to them the rest of the residents value what little gold they can get a hold of instead of their honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader https://mamma-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> For those who don't play ESO here is a list with links of the items mentioned.  
Augur of the Obscure: https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Augur_of_the_Obscure  
Mask of Alkosh:https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Mask_of_Alkosh  
Horn of Ja'darri:https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Dragonhorn#Horn_of_Ja.27darri


	6. Saarthal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader https://mamma-dragon.tumblr.com/

Chapter 6 Shaartal

Grey skies were always seen in the northern parts of Skyrim, the expedition to Saarthal has finally been approved after weeks of sitting waiting. For the students it wasn't too much of a trouble; they looked through books or practising their spells during those weeks, but for Inigo it felt way too long he tried to learn some magic, but he was unable to learn the simplest spell. 

Arniel went to Saarthal ahead of the rest of the group with a few assistants to get things started. Tolfdir who was allowed to bring the apprentices along, making it perfect for a lesson on the ancient Nords headed out days later on. During the short walk to Saarthal, Tolfdir went into more detail on the known history of the destroyed city, as the last time they spoke about it, it was only a brief lesson. 

Tolfdir’s lesson mentioned that although much has been forgotten about Saarthal but it’s still remembered that the city was founded by Ysgramor, Athena couldn’t help rolling her eyes and inwardly groaned at the mere mention of the ancient Atmoran. She didn’t need to pay attention to this, during her many times around the Companions they spoke about Ysgramor way too much, he was a great warrior that lead a large group of people to fight the snow elves without the aid of magic ok fine, but Skjor didn’t have to keep bringing it up every time. Athena wondered if he always mentioned that because he wasn’t too fond of her she wasn’t joining them just dating one of them. 

Letting out a deep sigh she stopped walking looking down at the snow that covered the ground, _‘Is it really possible to beat an army of highly skilled mages to near extinction using unenchanted swords?’_ She looked at the snow thinking of everything known or theorized, maybe it was possible. Or maybe something else happened to the Snow Elves, maybe whatever happened to the Dwemer also happened to the Snow Elves? Her thoughts were interrupted when Inigo bumped into her.   
Taking a few steps forwards to regain the balance she angrily looked back to see the blue Khajiit focused into the sky, ears perked up, and bow in hand clearly ready ready for whatever he thinks might be showing up. 

“Do you really believe those dragon rumors?” She slouched, groaning annoyed, she looked extremely tired, everything has been about dragons lately, no wonder she has been getting all those damn nightmares about the black dragon more frequently. 

“Can we please move on from that?” She growled her voice getting louder and more agitated. “I would love to not hear about that ever again!” 

“Your Jarl doesn’t want to keep his people safe, my friend.” Inigo lowered his head. She was uncomfortable speaking on this topic looking down holding her arms around her. 

Athen has this feeling of fear, no foreboding about this dragon in her nightmares, as much as she wanted to believe it was just a nightmare and the dragon didn’t exist that the nightmares would go away with time.

“Maybe you are right,” Inigo lowered his bow and put the arrow back in it’s quiver. Then he stepped closer to his friend and placed one hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.” I apologize if I made you more uncomfortable than you already are.” Athena looked up giving him a weak smile.

“We should pick up the pace, we’re falling behind.” He spoke, attempting to change the topic, or to at least get her back on track. 

“Son of a-” Athena ran as fast as she could not only did they fall behind, but the falling snow was making it difficult for them to see the footprints and she had no idea where Saarthal was located and didn’t even thought of bringing a map with her. 

Once they reached the ruins they were both gasping for air, Athena held her hand on her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat and aching legs, she was not used to running that fast or long. She just sat on the cold snow that felt surprisingly comfortable. She was still struggling to catch her breath. Inigo on the other hand was still on his feet, the running not being too bad on him, clearly he was more athletic and used to running than she was. 

With enough time to catch their breaths Inigo extended his hand and helped Athena get back up, brushing the snow off her legs the two walked down the snow-covered ramps that lead down the entrance where everyone was there, aware that the two had fallen behind and waiting. 

"And here we all are.” Tolfdir motioned towards Athena and Inigo who were just walking towards them. Athena gave an apologetic look at her teacher, she hasn’t been herself lately, more tired and in a way distracted beginning to fall behind on her studies. He hoped this expedition would bring his student’s focus back. 

“Shall we step inside then?" Tolfdir turned his back on the group to open the door of the old ruins letting everyone inside. Walking ahead of the group he still addressed the students. “Please stay close to me while we're inside. It should be safe, but it's always better to be cautious." He warned as they walked down the hall leading to a chamber. The steps leading to the lower levers were destroyed and unable to be used, a thin and likely recently built wooden bridge leads to two large pillars both surrounded by wooden ramps leading to the lower levels. 

Walking down the squeaking of the wood made everyone a bit nervous. Even if the steps were safe enough for everyone to make their way downstairs.   
"Well, are there any questions before we begin?" Tolfdir addressed the group once again; it was quiet for a while before Inigo spoke up with his own questions.   
“Why would Saarthal require an excavation?” Inigo asked standing there among the group of apprentices. For not being a student of the arcane or any other subject taught there, the old Nord seemed quite happy to answer any questions he had. 

“We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here. It's rather unlike anything we've encountered in other ancient cities." Tolfdir motioned to the runes that could still be seen on the walls and a few doorways blocked by debris. Saarthal was unlike other ancient cities, more magic oriented.   
“There are legends,” He continued going deeper into its history. “that the first great Nord enchanter was raised in this city, he was a great aid to Ysgramor with his enchanting skills” 

“This one wonders” J’zargo spoke up making his way to the front, pushing Brelyna back causing her to bump into Onmund. Both of them fell on the ground with Brelyna landing on top of the young Nord and she apologized, her face turning red.

“Could this imply this area has a stronger field of Magika than other ruins in Skyrim?” J’zargo kept talking, not caring or unaware of the other two who were trying to get up.

“Ah yes, it is a possibility” Tolfdir nodded, holding his chin with his right hand deep in thought. “Hmmm. Well...” Tolfdir went on this is a hypothesis he would have to take a deeper look into it, the best thing to do now was to keep up their exploration to find any clues. The class could later have a discussion back at the College about their finds and theories.

“Athena, why don't you and your friend see if you both can assist Arniel Gane?” Tolfdir looked at the Breton and Khajiit. “He's here working on cataloging our finds.” He directed the two towards a hallway leading to the northern section of the ruins where Arniel had set up his camp. “I expect he'd appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artifacts. Any enchanted items will do; the usefulness of the enchantment is irrelevant. If you find anything, then we can look it over and discuss our findings back at Winterhold." 

“Yes sir.” Athena motioned Inigo to follow her into the hallway. Walking further down the hall the walk was long; they eventually made it far enough where the others could no longer be heard but it didn’t stay quiet for too long.

“Do you think what Tolfdir said about an enchanter helping Ysgramor is true?” Athena’s steps echoed as they walked down the empty hallway. She sounded happy about hearing that. If it was true she might bring that up later to Skjor. 

“Maybe, I’ve never paid much attention to Nord history.” 

“Neither did I!” She laughed. “Ask me about the history of High rock and I can tell you everything I know, which is a lot!” Athena has read many books growing up, either focusing on the history of High Rock or magic.

Arniel was seen standing by a table holding a sword, carefully examining it there was a light glow around it indicating that it was enchanted. Attempting to not startle him Athena tried to quietly get his attention. 

“Arniel, sir.” Athena spoke, getting the attention of the older Breton; she saw him looking back at her before knowing that he was aware of their presence before continuing. “Tolfdir sent us to help you look for items.” 

“Ah, yes. That's fine. Just... Just don't make a mess of my current work. I've only looked through a portion of this section.” Arniel carefully placed the sword down on a table, “You, uh,” he pensively scanned the room looking for an area where to send the apprentice to aid his search. “you can look around in the chambers just north of here. Try and be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything." 

"Just round up the rest of the magical artifacts so that I could catalog them." He continued picking a paper and quill looking over it before writing on it, writing about the sword he just looked over his attention back on his previous research. 

Athena and Inigo look around the empty room, carefully picking up rocks, or broken urns finding gold and few gems among the ruble. Inigo groaned this was boring him all they are doing is just looking for random things. He was expecting a more dynamic expedition with more to do than just looking around. Maybe find a giant spider or two to fight, they didn’t even encounter wolves on their way here. 

“I know this isn’t what most people think of when it comes to exploring ruins but.” Athena attempted to make conversation to make things less boring for the Khajiit. “We might eventually find something to fight, ruins aren’t exactly known to be safe from the undead trying to kill you” 

“I would rather not fight any zombies.” Inigo shrugged at the thought of fighting any undead, he wasn’t a fan of fighting them.

“Any what?” Athena turned to look at Inigo raising an eyebrow confused, she’s never heard that word before. “You mean draugr?” 

“Yes my friend, that’s what I call them” He wasn’t sure when he started calling them that, but he hasn’t used the word draugr in a long time. 

“So...Find anything Inigo?” Athena stood up dusting the bottom of her robe, she had found two enchanted rings and was holding them in her right hand. 

“Nothing but this ring.” Inigo replied, holding his find an old dusty gold ring handing it to Athena. “There has to be more here...” He leaned against a wall looking around the room. How much further deep would they have to go to find things? He just watched as Athena put the rings away and walked around.

Athena explored the rest of the chamber looking around her eyes and landed on an ancient amulet placed on a pedestal carved inside the wall. Carefully picking it up, a loud sharp noise and the sound of Inigo grunting in pain, turning around she saw the path blocked by spears. Inigo recoiled on the ground screaming in agony blood gushing from one of his feet. Athena rushed to his shaking side as she placed her hands on his injured foot, casting a healing spell while he kept wailing in pain. 

"What in the world was that racket?" Tolfdir rushed toward the gate, Inigo’s scream was so loud that it could be heard from across the long hallways.   
“We’re trapped in here!” Athena alarmingly replied as she still used her healing spell, this was taking longer than it should have. She was no stranger to these sorts of injuries, something must be wrong, why was this happening? Was she doing something wrong? No, she’s casted healing spells before, out of practice? No….Maybe...When was the last time she healed herself? Or someone else? Could she be running low on magica already? She hasn’t used any spells recently and she didn’t feel as if she was losing magica unnaturally. 

Athena shook her head and she was beginning to panic, if she didn’t calm down she wouldn’t be able to stop it and Inigo might bleed out. Wait! Didn’t Tolfdir mention something about the first Nord enchanter being from here? The spears must have been enchanted to make restoration spells less effective!   
Healing spells might not work but maybe potions will. From her belt she grabbed one of her potions opening the cap she handed it to Inigo. “I know this might be difficult but try drinking this” 

Inigo took the small potion from Athena drinking it right away. The potion worked a lot faster than Athena’s magic. With a sigh of relief she leaned forward crying. If she just hadn’t experienced her futile attempts at a restoration spell, she would have been amazed that someone was able to create and successfully enchant an item to work like that. 

"How in the world did that happen?" Toldfir questioned looking around attempting to find a way to help his student. As she was still frantically trying to make sure Inigo was healed.

“I-I pulled an amulet off the wall.” Athena replied sobbing looking back at Tolfdir while cleaning her hands from the small amount of blood in her hands once Inigo’s injuries were completely healed. 

"Now, my dear, calm down. There has to be a way to lower these spears.” The older man replied calmly motioning to the spears, he was fascinated by the thought of such a sensitive trap but his priority was getting his student and companion out of there safely. “Perhaps the amulet is important somehow, is there some way you can use it?"

Inigo moved his healed foot back and forth and the pain was gone, he rolled out of the way fast enough to not get himself stuck or get impaled even deeper in the spear. He didn’t like the idea of being stuck upside down. Looking around he saw Athena put on the amulet she found. He watched as she stood up and began to look around quickly walking towards the pedestal she picked the amulet from. 

Her hands brushed against the spot the amulet was resting when she first picked it up as if she could see something he couldn’t, taking a few steps back, Athena steadied herself lifting her right hand casting a fireball spell directed at the wall. A booming noise resonated across the building. The spears lowered freeing them from their small entrapment. 

Tolfdir rushed past Inigo and closer to Athena, "Well would you look at that!” He exclaimed amused about the new discovery “This appears to lead somewhere. Let's see where it goes." He stepped forwards exploring the newly opened room; it was small and had three coffins on the wall. He stepped up like a man half his age while exploring the room ,it seemed to be a dead end. 

“He seems to be really into this.” Inigo stopped next to Athena crossing his arm chuckling at the old man’s behavior. 

Athena shook her head before walking ahead, once she entered the room something felt off. Tolfdir was clearly speaking but his voice became slower and difficult to understand up to the point he just stood still frozen in place, she turned to see Inigo mid stride he also seemed as if he was frozen still. She turned to face him in a panic not paying attention to the room they were in. 

"Hold, mage, and listen well…” An echoed voice somewhat otherworldly was heard Athena turned around and saw a man wearing robes appear out of nowhere. His face was covered by a hood, although he looked ethereal and with the little she could see, Athena guessed this man was an Altmer by looking at his sheer height.   
“Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped.” He continued before Athena could speak. “Judgment has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you.” He looked at the young woman in front of him pointing at her. “You, mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching."

She just stood there bewildered at what she saw and heard, all she could do was stand there. Who was that guy? What did he mean? Prevent a disaster, she was just an apprentice! Who would listen to her? Wait, did she actually see that or was it her imagination playing tricks on her from being in this old ruins?  
Inigo walked closer to Athena slightly shaking her, whatever the Altmer did seems to be over and things returned to normal. Startled, she looked back at him, eyes widened still in disbelief of the recent event. 

Tolfdir looked back at them holding his head, he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "I... I swear I felt something rather strange just then. What just happened?"   
Athena closed her eyes taking a deep breath before speaking. “I saw something-someone, h-he...” She paused slightly shaking. She opened her eyes seeing her worried teacher. “He warned me about about danger ahead and the Psijic order” 

“The Psijic order!” Tolfdir was surprised by what he heard Athena say, did he hear right? “Are you quite sure about that? That's very odd. And danger ahead? Why that doesn't make any sense at all. The Psijics have no connection to these ruins” 

Tolfdir looked at his young pupil as to what could have caused this, was there some magic that affected them all differently? Inigo was the least unaffected he was outside the room while he was the deepest in. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the coffins opening up the lids falling on the ground with a loud thud the once sleeping draugr slowly walking out, prepared to attack the intruders. 

“Step back!” He orders, taking charge by holding his arm up pushing Athena and Inigo back, his other hand casting an Iron flesh spell, his body getting a slight metal glow then casting a frost spell towards the draugr in front of him. He wasn’t paying attention to the other two who kicked the cover of their coffins coming out as well. 

Inigo took an arrow from his quiver swiftly firing an arrow, pelting the draugr on the head with arrows before it could get closer to the older mage, Athena cast a fireball spell turning the draugr into ash easily. 

“That was a lot easier than I thought.” Inigo began to get his arrows back from the dragur’s head. Jabbing it once again with the arrow making sure it stayed dead this time around. He wasn’t going to risk it getting up again and attacking them while they had their backs turned to it.

“There were only three dragur, and there were three of us.” Athena scoffed with a shrug, they were easy to take care of compared to living things, especially when they’re so little of them around. “If we ever encounter thirty or more,” Athena spoke as she walked towards an opening hidden by one the middle coffin. She paused for a second then turned around to look at Inigo “then we’d have something to worry about.” 

Inigo shook his head before following his friend, sure three was not that big of a deal but still why would she act so casual, the undead are dangerous either way. As they walked further down the room, things were calmer as it was clear of anything dangerous. 

The next chamber they stopped at had coffins lined up the walls of the room must be some type of burial chamber, it was small with only ten or so coffins in the middle of the room a covered hole with a bridge to cross the room leading to a barricaded door with a lever next to it. It was unusually built to say the least, why bother placing something like that in the middle of the room and give more work for themselves. Why was there even a bridge there was a cover on top of the giant hole, why even build that?

"I've never seen anything like this in Nordic ruins before! Why, just look at all these coffins!” 

There was nothing special about this burial chamber! Oddly built, sure, but there were only a few coffins here, nothing too out of the ordinary. Just a room with coffins lined up on the walls, this looked like the average room in any mausoleum. Athena pouted at the lackluster burial room. 

“There aren’t that many!” Athena crossed her arms, unimpressed. It was clear Tolfdir hasn’t explored a ruin in years, she hasn’t been on many ruins herself but she’s seen more coffins in other tombs, in less elaborate ruins. 

The breton felt a tap on her shoulder. She faced Inigo who was pointing up to the ceiling, Athena raised an eyebrow and looked up. Her jaw slightly opened when she saw the ceiling or rather lack of what she could see. There were coffins, many of them all of them must have been built into the walls covered in a thick layer of dust, or could it be fallen snow? Light could be seen shining from outside, but there was no snow on the ground. The faint trace of magica could be the reason why the coffins might also have a ward keeping them safe. Staining her sight as far as she could the higher ones might have lost their wards long ago. Swinging arms or legs could be identified on the broken ones. Others were missing entirely or large portions of them were long gone and eroded, the bodies must have fallen out a long time ago. 

It became highly unlikely she would see something like this ever again. If coffins where on the walls in the ceiling would they even be….Athena looked down into the opening in the center of the room. Coffins were lined up even below them. Those still looked well preserved, they might have more centuries even eras left before they started deteriorating like those above them. Ancient Atmorans did a thorough job on keeping these coffins well prepared. Almost as if they were waiting for something? Waiting for what? That was the big question. 

Their time just standing there looking around all the coffins was cut short as the coffins opened allowing the restless draugr to step out. Luckily they didn’t all come out at once, but in more manageable numbers from the above coffins as well. This room would have definitely been a death trap for any explorer who was unaware of the additions above them if she was alone, Athena would have struggled to come out alive and rely on her last case scenario spell. 

Once they were sure no more draugr would come after them, they reached the gate and pulled down the lever to open their way to the door. Athena and Inigo went on forward leaving Tolfdir who decided to stay behind studying the glyphs and runes around the room. 

The further down they went on, they encountered more draugr during their exploration. Making their way further down they walked into another room with a locked door, it didn’t take too long to find the lever that would open the door and keep going down their path.

~~~~  
After the long walk they reached the final chamber. Upon entering Athena and Inigo couldn’t believe what they were seeing! A giant orb gently levitating in the middle of the chamber slowly rotating on its spot. The sight was astonishing; it glowed in a vibrant blue light, a faint violent humming echoed through the chamber as if there was a great amount of Magicka within it. It seemed to be made of multiple pieces as there seemed to be parts melded together symbols etched all over, they were barely visible as their glow almost blended in with the rest. 

It was surrounded by a magical field yet a small amount could be felt radiating around the chamber. It was strong enough that Inigo who wasn’t capable of using Magicka and lacked the atonement to it could feel it as well. 

Athena began wondering if this could be the reason the Snow Elves attacked the city? If they did then why did it stay here. Why not take it, unless they settled in the city until the retaliation by Ysgramor drove them out with no time to take it? Maybe the field that surrounded it made it impossible to move. Could the city have been built around it?

Looking down at the lower level of the chamber hoping to find something that could help her find an answer, Athena saw a throne with a draugr sitting in it in front of the magicka field. If they got closer to it they might have to fight it. Leaning against the parapet and letting out a huff, she shouldn’t be surprised there was something guarding it. 

“What do you think that is?” Inigo motioned towards the floating orb mesmerized by it. His attention focused on the bright blue light.   
Athena shook her head, “I don’t know”, she turned around at the sound of loud footsteps Tolfdir was running the old Nord finally catching up to them.   
“Sir.” Athena stood up straight. “We found something here.” She motioned towards the center of the chamber. 

"Well…” The Nord laughed nervously. “I never imagined we'd find something like this! Why is it buried so far within Saarthal?" 

“Tolfdir, sir?” Athena spoke up getting the attention of her teacher. “Is it possible that this could be the reason the Snow Elves attacked Saarthal?” 

Tolfdir crossed his arms thinking over the events of the day, J’zargo mentioned about the possibility of a strong magical presence being here, this sphere was indeed highly magical it could be the reason the Snow Elves invasion they had to find a way to bring this back to Winterhold, and take a deeper look at it, who know what they could discover from this. 

Taking the lead Tolfdir walked down the steps, Athena looked at Inigo with a big smile on her face. “Isn’t this exciting!” she said jumping in place she couldn’t contain her excitement. Inigo looked back and her smiling demeanor was contagious. 

Swiftly walking towards Tolfdir, Athena took in the details of the room. Ancient runes and glyphs were found around the floor in areas closer to the throne. All of them seem to be closer to the throne, from what she could tell they were protection glyphs? They looked more like the style of the ones developed in the first era than the ones she has seen in other parts of the ruin, Athena came to the conclusion that these were in a way more recent than the other ones. 

Inigo leaned against the wall scanning the room as the mages studied better not disturb them, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, the draugr stood up surrounded in a green aura, unsheathing it’s battle axe slowly making walking away from his throne. Instinctively he aimed his bow and shot hitting the helmet, a ringing noise echoed in the room alarming Athena and Tolfdir. Both of them backed further away from the approaching draugr. 

Arrows still flying towards the draugr, Athena caste fire spells towards it. Neither arrow or spell seems to have an effect on it, his movements were faster than the other draugr encountered in the ruins. Once it reached the glyphs it slowed down enough to let Athena and Tolfdir make great distance between themselves and it.   
Running back up the stairs Tolfdir looked around focusing on the shining orb, he kept looking at it pensibly, he looked between the orb and the slowly moving draugr. The glyphs should have stopped him and not slowed it down. 

“Keep him distracted” He ordered turning around towards the opposite steps. “Wait for my signal before attacking it”   
“Get ready, but don’t fire any arrows yet!” Athena commanded holding her staff up, carefully walking down the steps. “Be ready to fire once we get a chance!” She kept her eye on the draugr. It hadn't noticed her teacher yet, it was getting closer to the edge of the glyphs. 

Using her staff she covered the distance between the steps and the draugr in thin ice, the attempts weren't as successful as she hoped. It slowed down yes, but not as much as the glyphs did. Holding her staff horizontally Athena caste a defensive ward to hold it up as the draugr began to swing his axe.   
Athena had a difficult time blocking the swings as her ward shattered. The draugr kicked her against the steps making her drop her staff leaving her vulnerable for an attack. Inigo lunged forward tackling the draugr struggling to get it’s weapon away. 

Shaking Athena got up, she was having a difficult time standing up, her ears were ringing and felt dizzy. She had no choice but to lean against the wall. Her vision was blurry. She saw a blue blur that she would recognize as Inigo pushing, maybe kicking the draugr away?   
Inigo charged towards the draugr forcefully swinging the axe, even the axe wouldn’t seem to work, yet he had to at least try to push the draugr away.  
Once Athena got her bearings and picked her staff up waiting for Tolfdir’s signal, she began charging a spell surrounding herself in a golden aura, waiting for the right moment to fire it. 

“Now, attack it!" Tolfdir ordered his attention still focus on the orb firing lighting at it, his theory was right and there was some magical power that protected the draugr and the lightning spell was weakening the orb’s power allowing an opportunity to defeat the draugr.

Inigo kept up with his barrage of swings, he was caught off guard by a bright light and he closed his eyes to keep himself from going blind. Once he opened his eyes again, the draugr was on the ground no longer moving. 

“What kind of spell was that?” He asked between breaths walking closer to Athena picking her staff on the way. Sitting down next to her on the bottom steps handing her staff back. 

“It’s not really a spell” Athena spoke softly, she was out of breath, her head resting against the cool metal of the staff closing her eyes.   
“It’s more of something my family can do, exhausting but really useful against anything that’s undead.” Athena was exhausted, it took a lot of energy to do that without a proper way to channel it no staff or weapon worked. It wasn’t the first time she used it, but it was only left as a last resort and made sure it would deal with all the surrounding draugr to not let herself be defenseless.

Inigo understood why she was so calm about dealing with the undead earlier, if she had such a powerful spell to deal with them at her disposal. Walking around or exploring tombs would be an easy job for her. 

“Let’s see if he has anything we can take with us” Athena patted Inigo on the back before getting up using her staff for support walking towards the draugr, she picked an old faded amulet that was around its neck, it looked broken but the enchantment placed in it seemed to still be strong, after taking a deeper look at a nearby desk there was an old wrinkled paper. Carefully Athena flattened it to read it. 

Be bound here, Jyrik, murderer, betrayer.

Condemned by your crimes against the realm and lord.

May your name and your deeds be forgotten forever.

And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward.

Folding the paper, Athena carefully put it in her pouch, whoever this Jyrik was must have done some horrible thing. So he wasn’t guarding the orb like Athena first concluded. Whoever trapped him here must have placed the glyphs on the ground. Maybe they used the orb to trap him here? No, the orb was protecting him from the Glyphs full effect. Could be part of some old Nordic legend she could research later back in Winterhold.

Right now she had to focus on the more important finding. As she walked towards the orb she noticed a staff leaning against the throne. Picking it up, she studied the intricate daedric rune carvings, she already had a staff but it might make a good trade for some good amount of gold to a collector, or another mage.

“This is amazing! Absolutely amazing!” Tolfdir exclaimed as he walked closer to the orb, he had successfully finished lowering the ward. Now that he was closer he was able to see that it was slowly spinning around in place, there were marks on it could they be words? 

“The Arch-Mage needs to be informed immediately. He needs to see this for himself. I don't dare leave this unattended.” The old nord turned towards Athena as she stood next to him. “Can you return to the College and inform Savos Aren of this discovery? Please, hurry!” 

“Yes sir” Athena cheerfully made an exaggerated salute towards her teacher with a grin on her face, causing a chuckle from him. With a pep in her step Athena walked around the orb towards another door. 

“C’mon Inigo, let’s see if this leads to an exit!” She opened the door running deeper into the tunnels Inigo was running behind her.   
“Athena, wait for me!” Inigo shouted trying to catch up, Athena sure got her energy back quickly. 

She was eager to still explore and wanted to make sure she didn’t miss anything, what was she expecting to find? Even if she didn’t know that, whether she found something interesting or if it was just a short cut to leave the building would be good enough. And better if they didn’t have to go back the way they came it was a rather long walk, and if this was a shortcut then it was good enough. 

They stopped in front of something carved into the wall, it had a carving similar to those seen at the door below it there were scratches organized as if it were writhing, wanting to take a closer look Athena cast a candlelight spell. Who would carve something here? Maybe she could use lean paper against it and use ink or charcoal to transfer it and try to translate it later. Athena looked at it, it seems one word was somehow legible to her, even if she was sure she had never seen that form of writing.

"Iiz..." That sounded familiar, she did read it before, the book J’zargo had! This was written in the dragon language! Her excitement was short lived as she felt some sort of power coming from the wall, swirling around her, it felt...cold but not the same as the winds of Winterhold. It was much colder and yet more bearable than the Winterhold weather. 

"What was that?" Inigo was understandably confused at what he saw. One minute Athena was just staring at the writings and the next she was just standing there shivering. 

“I-I don’t know.” Athena shivered, the cold feeling slowly fading away. “L-let’s just keep going” she turned away from the wall running past Inigo quickly running into another path. 

“Look, we made it outside.” Inigo stepped into the cold air, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, he couldn’t help ask what’s with all the bright stuff today?   
Athena laughed at his comment, he actually said it outloud instead of thinking it, he joined in her laughter. This trip did not end up as boring as Inigo thought it would be at first. From looking for enchanted items to finding a giant magical artifact, now they had to go back and speak with the Archmage about this, but finding the orb was just the beginning of more things to come.


	7. Messenger

Ch 7 Messenger 

Athena stood in front of the door of the Archmage’s quarters knocking on the door. The last time she was up here J’zargo lost all his fur in an accident when they were testing a spell he made. Athena has a knack for making things explode or catch fire in hindsight she should have said no back then. 

This time she was here for a different reason, not because she was in trouble, but because of their discovery in Saarthal. 

She waited for a few minutes with no answer, she tried knocking again. Still not getting a response she started taping her feet letting out a huff before trying one more time this time pounding on the door as hard as she could she was starting to get annoyed at this. Taking a deep breath calming herself she decided to just try to see if the door was unlocked, it was, taking this opportunity she slowly walked in. 

The Archmages room was vast, every time she came here she was fascinated by it. It had alchemy and enchantment tables, cluttered with their corresponding materials across opposite sides of the room, the walls were built in bookshelves. A desk was set in the middle of the room behind it. A statue of a winged lady Athena stared at it. She always wondered if it was an alternative depiction of Kyne, or could it be Meridia? Maybe the sculptor's interpretation on what a Magne-Ge looked like? 

Above it a large round stone depicting months, days and numbers must be a calendar that uses magic to work, Athena wondered what kind of enchantment it had that let it work so accurately, she couldn’t see too much of the room there was probably more that she couldn’t see and wasn’t in a position to look around. 

Savos was sitting at his desk reading a book. He picked a cup and there was a small amount of steam coming from it, before taking a sip of his drink he noticed the young Breton standing there looking around in amazement of the room. He forgot to lock the door again Savos pinched the bridge of his nose, at least it wasn’t Ancano this time. 

“Is there a reason you just walked in without knocking?” He said sternly, placing down the book he was reading, not amused by the un-prompt intrusion of the student. The Archmage might not look it physically but he was intimidating to the students. He was the Archmage who knew what type of powerful spells he knew from his many years of experience. Physical appearance means nothing when it comes to magical skill and knowledge. 

“I knocked, quite a lot actually” She sheepishly spoke, she was close to kicking the door to see if that got someone to hear the door so she could tell him about their findings. “In Saarthal we found some sort of... orb.”She continued fidgeting her fingers thinking on how to explain everything. “Tolfdir was adamant for you to see it.”

"I... see. I trust that Tolfdir will provide a more... specific explanation.” Savos stood up from his seat walking around the desk getting closer to the younger mage “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you should begin researching the subject. Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum. See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery.” 

“Yes Archmage” Athena slightly lowered her head before turning around running out of the room, down the steps into the Arcaneum meeting up with Inigo who was waiting for her leaning against a wall he still felt uncomfortable going around the building by himself. He followed Athena towards Urag’s desk. The old Orc wasn’t there or anywhere in sight that was unusual for him, he never left his desk or even the Arcaneum during these hours, annoyed she leaned against the desk tapping her fingers. Athena had to think of a way to get his attention.

Backing away from the desk she walked towards a bookshelf she picked up a random book lazily reading the title. Athena looked at Inigo and a smile formed on her face. If they couldn’t find Urag she could make him come to her if there was one thing Urag was annoyed at was any sort of mistreatment of the book. She tossed the book over her shoulder as hard as she could, the book hit the ground with a low thud a few feet away from her. 

“Don’t you dare ruin these books!” Urag walked from the back room enraged holding the doorframes tightly cracking the wood underneath from how much pressure he put against it. Scholar or not he was still an Orc and probably not the best idea to get him angry but the best way to get his attention. His reaction startled Athena but she quickly got her composure back.

“Sorry” Athena gave the most innocent look she could make, “I-it was an accident” She chuckled. “I could have sworn I saw a spider crawling over it and panicked, but now that you’re here the Archmage asked me to speak to you” Athena walked towards the desk resting her elbows on the wooden surface resting her head on her hands smiling again. 

Athena tells Urag about the exploration of Saarthal, explaining everything Inigo and her went through looking for items at the beginning of their expedition, fighting the dragur. Tolfdir joined them as they went deeper into the ruins leading towards the mysterious orb they found. Urag listened patiently as the young Breton attempted to describe the orb. The only thing Athena left out was the meeting with the Psijic, she wasn’t sure that she actually spoke to him herself. For all she knew she just imagined the meeting she didn’t want to come up as crazy. 

“Do you have any books describing something like what we found?” She asked after ending her long story. 

Urag stood there closing his eyes deep in thought “No, I don't have anything for you. Not anymore, anyway.” He grumbled angrily, his arms crossed. “An apprentice, I believe his name was Orthorn, stole a number of books when he ran off to Fellglow Keep to join some Summoners.”

Athena huffed slamming her face on the desk, this was going nowhere. How was she going to help figure this mystery out if there was nothing for her to reference. “So there is nothing we can do to get information” she was beginning to get frustrated, this was getting ridiculous. The low number of available books, the lack of multiple copies of books. This was the worst place in all of Tamriel, she was beginning to regret so many decisions she’s made that landed her here. 

Athena was aware of the difficulties the college faced in Skyrim, even more than all of the other arcane academies that also had lack of support from the nations they were located in after the Oblivion crisis. Even in more magical favorable places like the Altmeri Dominion, and that was still considered one of the best and hardest magic academies to get in, even her grandfather couldn’t get her a spot in such a prestigious school, like he managed to get her older brother a spot years ago. 

It might have helped that Sander could pass more like an Altmer than a Breton similarly to their mother who herself was half Altmer half Nord, clearly showing that the whole ‘children looking more like the mother’ was total bullshit seeing as it was her maternal Grandfather who was an Altmer, and Athena did look more like her father than her mother. 

“I never said that” Urag slammed his hands against the desk, startled from her thoughts Athena jumped away from the desk standing next to Inigo, her focus now back on the old Orc. “Of course if you want those books you’re going to have to go get yourself young lady” 

Get them herself? She wasn’t some commun mercenary who could charge through a bunch of summoners just for some books. One thing was doing what her teacher ask her for the services of the college but another thing was just going around to pick things that were stolen, just because Urag didn’t take the right precautions to keep any books from being stolen or not even go after them himself right away after he noticed they were missing, it didn’t mean it was her responsibility to get them back.

Athena opened her mouth to give Urag a piece of her mind with his irresponsible behaviour, before she even had the chance to speak, Inigo got her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“C’mon my friend we need to go find those books” Inigo grabbed Athena’s wrist and began to pull her away from the Arcaneum, Athena complained the rest of the way down the steps. Her voice echoing through the library no matter how further away they were getting.

Urag pinched the bridge of his nose, “By Malacath that girl is loud” he mumbled still hearing her whining about her not wanting to go or that they shouldn’t be the ones doing Urag’s job of getting the stolen books back. He was glad to no longer be able to hear that girls whining as the Archeneum was beginning to grow quiet again. They must have finally made their way outside. 

The book Athena threw earlier was still on the ground, she didn’t even had the courtesy to picking it back up shaking his head he walked to pick up the tossed book, placing it back on it’s spon on the bookshelf Urag turned to go back to his work when Tolfdir walked into the library. 

“Tolfdir what can I do for you?” 

“I need to find any books we have available about ancient languages we found a-” 

“An orb, your student already came by and told me all about it” Urag interrupted his peer from telling him a repeat of the events of Saarthal the first time was long and the old Orc did not want to hear it again. Of course there is a chance that Athena didn’t explain everything about this orb. There are multiple things that would be hard to explain when it comes to magical artifacts for an inexperienced student. 

“Ah I see, well I do need to get into back room” 

“Oh yes” Urag took a ring of keys from his belt he motioned for Tolfdir to follow him where the books the students weren’t allowed to look at, the room was small and filled with books on subjects that were forbidden or the subject too advanced for the students. Tolfdir walked into the small room looking through the books picking up any books relating to old forgotten languages. He was going to attempt to translate the words engraved on the orb. 

\-------------------------------- 

Footsteps were getting closer to the old Orc. He didn't pay attention to them. He had more important business looking over books and putting them away in their proper shelves. Students have a tendency to leave them all over the place when done with their research or studies. The loud thud of the book hitting the desk with a deep grunting noise not long after it, he turned around ready to let whoever did that get hit by a spell. He stopped looking shocked at Athena and Inigo looking unkempt. 

“By Malacath what happened to you!” was all he could say seeing the girls clothes dirty covered with small burnt patches and mud, her hair messy with strands sticking out. Her face covered in soot. Inigo’s armor had even worse burnt spots, small patches of his fur missing, the smell of smoke coming from him. They must have fought a lot of mages in order to get those books, maybe sending her alone was not a good idea, she made out alive, but he should have suggested bringing more people along and not just go with Inigo. 

“Here are the books that were taken” Athena spoke irritated motioning to the books, she narrowed her eyes looking straight at Urag and she wasn’t happy with how many mages and atronach she had to fight for three measly books. “These books better have what we’re looking for” 

“I'll look these over, and inform Mirabelle if I...” He said looking through the books looking back at the angry Breton. “Thank you, you should...” he stammered with anything to say to get this girl out of there, her stare was making him nervous. “Go and take a much needed break” 

Athena rolled her shoulders trying to get rid of the pain she had walking down the long steps, the way to her room felt longer than normal. Tired she flopped into her bed falling asleep instantly not caring about getting clean, she’ll take care of that when she wakes up.


	8. A Warning

Ch 8: A Warning

Looking through the books Athena still couldn’t find any connection between the name in the note she found in Saarthal and any legend. She opened the map she brought from her room looking over it for an idea on where to try and find more clues, or maybe she wasn’t looking in the right direction. Leaning back against her chair she tapped her fingers on the table.

Maybe she needed a break. Athena did get a letter two hours ago from Whiterun that she hadn’t read yet. Too busy looking over books and maps. Picking up the folded paper opening it up to read it. 

“Having trouble with your research,” J’zargo said, placing a bunch of books on the table. Sitting down next to his Nord classmate. 

“Yea” Athena replied looking up at the ceiling indifferently, she sat up straight resting her head on her hands. “How is your research on the mask going?” 

“This one is having problems” J’zargo opened one of his books. “J’zargo cannot find any reference, as if this person was wiped away from history” 

“He must have been someone really important,” Athena said moving a strand of hair away from her face.

“Or done something really bad,” Onmund added, taking the tusked mask away from J’Zargo. He was messing with it, balancing it on it’s side. 

Athena reached over taking it away from Onmund smacking him in the head with a book, she was more worried about him breaking it than making a hole on the table. She leaned back into her seat with a huff. 

“Was that really necessary?” Onmund rubbed the top of his head, she didn’t hit him that hard, but it did sting a little. She was usually really lax about others touching her stuff. “Besides how do you even know it belonged to a guy?” 

Athena shrugged. “I’m not sure I just do” She leaned back again resting the mask on the side of her head managing to keep it in place with nothing to keep it there. 

“How are you…”J’zargo said, staring in confusion. 

“Magic” Athena replied, rolling her eyes, she’s had it for years how could she not figure out how to keep it stuck on the side of her head by now, the mask wasn’t made to get latched to hair clips, on a hood yes, but those were annoying to wear with her long hair. 

Onmund and J’zargo stared at each other, they shrugged and went back to their work, it was a dumb question to ask, they’re in Winterhold to mainly studying the arcane arts. The long quiet was interrupted by Ancano loudly coughing to get their attention, specifically Athena’s attention for some reason. 

“I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically. So we're going to go have a little chat with him, and find out exactly what it is he wants” He looked down leaning against the table glaring at the redhead. 

“Why do you care about, you’re just the advisor after all?” J’zargo added his own opinion on the matter. “They asked for her.” Motioning to Athena, “If anyone has to talk to this guy is her.” 

“Technically, that is true.” Ancano reluctantly admitted. “But I still report to the Aldmeri Dominion, and I cannot ignore this situation.” Ancano crossed his arms displeased at this disrespectful behavior. 

“All you kids need to know is that the Psijic Order is a rogue organization, believing themselves to be above the law. They have clashed with the Aldmeri Dominion before, and I have no intention of allowing that to happen here.” 

“Well if it’s that important, I should head right away” Athena stood up carefully and picked up the map so as to not mess up the markers she placed on it. Maybe she shouldn't bring it along with her. Gently placing it back on the table, Athena walked away towards the stairs. She didn’t even have to say anything, no one was going to move her research. One of the many unspoken rules among the students and teachers. 

Ancano stood by the door of the Archmages room waiting for the Breton girl to show up. “Took you long enough” Was the only thing he said when she arrived.

Athena rolled her eyes at his statement. She walked past Ancano opening the door, walking up the spiral staircase reaching the second door. Entering the Archmage’s room Athena felt the same sensation she did in Saarthal, looking around everyone was standing still. Panic was starting to set in the only one able to move beside her was the Altmer across from her. 

“Please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm” He attempted to calm the young lady speaking in a low calm tone. “You can call me Quaranir” he introduced himself. 

“W-what did you do?” Athena sounded frantic taking deep breaths.

“I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long.” He spoke in an urgent tone. “We must be brief. The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object….” He paused looking around uneasily. “The Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it. The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching you. The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. And so I have come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with."

“Why are you telling me?” Athena questioned motioning towards herself. “Wouldn’t the Archmage be more suitable to face this threat?” Raising an eyebrow she turned her head to look at Savos. If anyone was able to stop anything from happening was him, not an apprentice like her. 

“You set this chain of events in motion at Saarthal, it is your responsibility.” He replied sternly “You must understand. My presence here will be seen as an affront to some within the Order, and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College. I'm all too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicion, especially with Ancano, your Thalmor associate. Nevertheless, my Order will not act directly. You must take it upon yourself to do so.” 

“What do you expect me to do?” She had no idea what this problem was or how she should do to stop this, why was this guy so vague?. Clearly Quaranir expected a lot from her. Things that she had no idea what to do or were to begin. 

“I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours.” 

“Why should I trust you?” Athena crossed her arms, there was more information she still needed to know. And he wasn’t telling her everything. 

The Psijic monk let out a deep sigh. “I presume you refer to Ancano's distaste for the Psijic Order? The Thalmor see our Order as a threat because we have power, and we will not allow them to control us. I assure you that we mean you no harm.” 

“Even if I believe you, what purpose is talking to me fulfils?” If there were any possible problems coming from having the Eye around the instructors would have found something happening by now and should be able to properly take care of it. 

“The Psijic order has always aided Tamriel in times of trouble, and has had aid from great heroes, tell me have you ever wondered how you family obtained the Augur of Obscura from?” 

Athena tilted her head in confusion, how did he know her family had it. How did he even know about it, this allowed Quaranir to continue as he knew what she was thinking. 

“It’s a long story, but it does involve one of your ancestors retrieving it and using it, she is recognised as a member of our order, even after all these years. Although it might be a bad idea asking for your help relying on you, basing it on something that happened Eras ago.” 

“Definitely a bad idea, but hey maybe reliability to save Tamriel runs in the family” Athena crossed her arms grinning widely. 

“Actually why don’t you ask my brother, or any of my other cousins for that matter. They would do a much better job than me.” Athena scoffed. Her relatives were more prepared and experienced if it would end in some sort of battle.

“You’re the one who is responsible for the beginning of this chain of events, and thus you should be the one responsable to stop it”

“Fine” Athena huffed exasperated, she should at least try to do something if she was somehow connected or responsible for all of this. “So where can I find this Augur, somewhere in the college I hope” 

“It’s exact location eludes me,” He leaned against the wall shifting his weight to the left. The order was able to be located in the college itself, yet the exact location was a bit trickier to find. “But surely one of your colleagues must know his location.” 

“Great” Athena exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. This was going to take a long time if he expected her to ask every teacher in the college. Where she should start asking, her best bet was asking the Archmage first if he didn’t give her any clue then she would just go to business as usual. Athena did not realise time around them returned to normal as Ancano walked past her stopping in front of Quaranir.

"Well, what is the meaning of this?" He began interrogating the Altmer in front of him. He was so close Quaranir would have been able to smell his breath. 

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand." Quaranir looked convincingly confused, he could have fooled anyone, Ancano on the other hand wasn’t buying the act. The Thalmor would find any involvement from the Psijic suspicious. 

"Don't play coy. You asked to see a specific member of the College. Here she is.” Motioning to Athena, she turned to look at him for a minute or two before looking away, avoiding any eye contact with Ancano in case he suspected something from her. Which wasn’t unlikely as Ancano always suspected someone of doing something. 

“Now what is it that you want?" He demanded pushing his imagined authority. Ancano didn’t believe a word this monk said, he was up to something and he was going to find out. Why ask to speak to an apprentice? 

"There's been a misunderstanding.” Quaranir tried to get rid of Ancano; this man wasn’t going to budge. “Clearly I should not be here. I shall simply take my leave." Quaranir gave a polite nod and took his leave. Exiting out the door leading downstairs the door creaked loudly, his steps however were not heard.

"What? What trickery is this? You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to." Ancano ran towards the door opening and there was no one there. Where did he go, how could he leave like that. Letting out a loud grunt, Ancano ran down the stairs, he was going to catch that Psijic monk and make him talk, even if he had to do it forcefully.

“I'm... I'm not sure what happened.” Savos walked towards his desk thinking over what he experienced. “A monk from the Psijic Order, here, after all these years, and then he just leaves. I hope we didn't offend him somehow.” He sat down at the seat by his desk, his elbows on the desk, his head resting on his hands.

Athena stood far from the Archmage she took a deep breath shifting nervously. “Did he say what he wanted?” 

“Beyond asking for you, he never said. Very strange indeed.” Savos looked at the young apprentice as she looked around, she was trying to say something but quickly looked away. 

“Is there anything you have to ask?” 

“Have you ever heard of the Augur of Dunlain?” She asked fidgeting with her hands nervously. 

Savos let out a sigh, he thought he took care of that a long time ago. He better make sure she doesn’t talk about it. “Has Tolfdir been telling stories again? This subject is inappropriate for conversation for you or anyone. Please don't allow him to continue to discuss the subject." Savos looked at Athena, she quietly nodded leaving the room as soon as Savos let her have her leave.

Well she found a lead on who to talk about the Augur, Athena didn’t think it would be that easy to find out who to talk about it. 

Athena walked down the hallways looking for Tolfdir, he wasn’t in his usual lecture room. She made her way back to the main hallway and managed to find the old Nord in the main room in the Hall of the Elements, he was staring at the orb they found. What did Quaranir say when the mages started calling it The Eye of Magnus? Athena walked closer to Tolfdir making her presence known when she stepped on some books she didn’t see laying on the floor. Tolfdir looked at his student giving her a slight smile before looking back at the eye. 

“Interesting isn’t it? I'm sure you've already noticed the markings.” Tolfdir spoke, still looking at the orb. 

Athena just looked at it, nodding she'd noticed them the first time she looked at it, they were all over the Eye whoever made this scriving all of that must have taken a lot of efford what material was it even made of? Athena stood there silently still listening to Tolfdir as he kept with his inspection still standing in the same spot. 

“They're quite unlike anything we've seen before. Ayleid, Dwemer, Daedric... Not even Falmer. None of them are a match. Quite curious indeed. Now, I'm not quite sure that you're quite as attuned with magika as I am, given my extensive years of experience, but can you feel that? This marvelous object. It practically radiates magika, and yet it's unlike anything I've felt before.” 

He has been looking through book after book finding every known language to compare, yet no match, maybe this wasn’t a language but Charms? Glyphs? Runes? Why were they there for? Tolfdir had so many questions and hardly any answers. He’ll have to send letters to his contacts in Cyrodiil, or ask Faralda about her contacts in the Summerset Isles. Faralda was somehow able to send messages to people there without getting any suspicion from the Aldmeri Dominion, she might be able to do something and not get Ancano’s attention. 

“Tolfdir sir, I have a question.” Athena was still looking at the orb, Tolfdir said he felt magika radiathing, but she barely felt anything this time unlike when they were in Saarthal when the room was practically filled with it. Why was it different this time? This wasn’t the time for this she did to find the Augur. “Do you know anything about the Augur of Dunlain?” 

“Well now, there's a name I haven't heard in some time. My goodness, it's been years since I've spoken with him. I suppose he's still down in the Midden, but I haven't checked. Are you going to see him? Do tell him "hello" for me, won't you?”

“Archamge said that this wasn’t a topic I or rather we students should know about, is it something bad?” Athena questioned carefully sitting down on the ground. 

“Well, I suppose I could answer your question, but it seems we have to keep it between us... It was all before my time, you understand. I've heard the stories, the same as anyone else. He was a brilliant student, an accomplished wizard. Delved into magic in a way none had seen before. But, I think, he became too focused on just how much power he could acquire. That's what led to the accident.”

“What accident?” 

“No one knows how it happened,” Tolfdis said sitting down on the ground. “But he is now a glowing orb of pure magicka his soul bind to the energies of the College” 

“Where do I find him?” 

“In the midden, it’s underneath the College. It's not the nicest place, so if you go down there, please do be careful.”

Athena nodded “Thank you Tolfdis sir” Athena remembered seeing a few doors that would lead underneath the College, it was best for her to bring Inigo along and not go alone. 

\----------------------------

The Midden was cold, barely lit, there must have been a long time since the last time someone was down here. Carefully Athena and Inigo walked around the corridors making their way further down.   
“How do we find this Augur thing?” Inigo asked, holding one hand against the cold wall to find his way. 

“I’m not entirely sure” Athena replied carefully looking back. “Tolfdir never clarified” She didn’t realize they would have to take so many turns down here. How deep down does the Midden go? 

“Could you at least cast a spell to be able to see better?” Inigo asked he would appreciate not having to walk with limited visibility. 

“Can’t do that sorry” Athena shook her head, any lighting spell would harm the eyes if casted in any lit area, even one as barely lit as the midden was. “Unless you want to blow out all the torches” 

Inigo didn’t say anything, everything was quiet. Which was odd as Toldif mentioned that it was dangerous. Maybe he meant the difficulty seeing rather than anything attacking them? 

The further down they went the colder it got, Athena shivered regretting not bringing her coat. Eventually reaching an opening of an area covered in ice. A frozen bridge being the only way to get across to the other side. Crossing the bridge would be difficult, the ice would be too slippery to just walk across. 

“If we could find a rope I could shoot an arrow to the other side to cross it” Inigo suggested, there must be some rope around here he could use. 

“Or, I could try to melt the ice,” Athena said looking over the bridge. Rubbing her hands together to warm them up a bit to be able to safely cast her spell. She began casting a steam of fire over the bridge melting the thick layer ice as she went across it. “Are you coming?” She asked from the other side of the room. 

Inigo walked down the now walkable bridge, before making their way even deeper into the Midden. Seeing Dragur and bones scattered across the way, how did they get here? How long have they been here? Where students experimented on them at one point. If the Archmage didn’t want students to know about this place a lot of forbidden spells and practices must have happened here. Necromancy was forbidden in the college, though that defeated the purpose of the college being separated from the Mages Guild. At least a plus of them being separated from it was that they could still function and not be disbanded like the guild was forced to do. 

“Are we there yet?” Inigo asked annoyed once they walked further away from the ice bridge the less light they had, and where back to holding the walls. 

“How should I know? This is my first time down here remember” Athena let out a huff in frustration. “It’s not like-” Athena stopped her complaining when seeing a bright light of the distance getting closer as they walked. Athena quickens her pace, Inigo trying to keep up with her. 

Running into the small room, with a laboratory set up. This must be the place where the Augur was, it wasn’t cold, it was well lit. Athena looked around, where was the light coming from? The torches weren’t lit. Walking around she saw an opening to an even smaller room with a bright orb in the middle, stepping forwards she felt something uneven under her foot, looking down she saw an old skeleton covered in spider webs, Athena stepped back shrieking. 

“What is it?” Inigo reached her bow on the ready. 

“Get them off!” She screamed, kicking her feet, getting the spiders off her boot. 

“Are you serious?” Inigo said unamused, they have fought wild animals, and the undead and a little spider scared her? 

Athena just ignored him as she made sure her boots and any other part of her were spider free. Once she was more calm Athena walked back into the small room, taking a deep breath she looked at the orb. Was this the Augur? There was only one way to find out. 

“Are you the Augur of Dunlain?” Athena questioned stepping closer to it. 

"I am that which you have been seeking. Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek. A disembodied voice echoed through the room. 

“I know...” Athena crossed her arms. “I was told to find you with no indication what I should ask” Athena embarrassedly rubbed the back of her neck. “Tell me what is it that we are seeking?” 

"You seek that which all who wield magic seek. Knowledge. You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek meaning, shelter in Knowledge. You will not find it. The Thalmor sought the same thing, and it shall lead to his end as it has so many others." 

Athena’s eyes widened at the mention of a Thalmor, was Ancano here already? “Ancano was here before me?” She asked in a panic, how did he know to come here? Did he hear what Quaranir advised her to do? That would be impossible, and he wasn’t around when she asked Savos about it. Was Ancano spying on her? 

“The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well,” The Augur spoke shaking Athena’s out of her thoughts. “through very different questions. Your path differs from most. You are being guided, pushed towards something. It is a good path, one untraveled by many. It is a path that can save your College. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further." 

“What....do I need?” Athena nervously asked. 

"You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable center, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage.Your path now follows Ancano’s, though you will arrive too late."

His staff? Who’s staff? The Augur said to tell the Archmage, Athena had no time to sit there and think, if Ancano had a headstart on them, how much time did she have to catch up or stop him. Running her way back out of the midden she didn’t care for the little visibility she had. This was a bigger problem than she expected. What was Ancano going to do? What will she arrive too late for? Can she even stop it? 

Running all the way back to the Archmage’s quarters Athena ran in not caring about knocking, Savos and Mirabelle were in the middle of discussing College business. 

“Is there a reason for your interruption?” Mirabelle said with disdain in her voice, the college had serious business to take care of, the Archmage had no time to entertain an apprentice. 

“We need to…” Exhausted Athena took deep breaths. “To find some sort of staff….It must be connected to the eye” 

“A staff connected to the eye? That’s ridiculous” Mirabelle dismissed Athena’s words, why would they need or find something like that. 

“The Staff of Magnus” Savos spoke, an ancient item that is said to have been made by Magnus himself, that it contained some of his power, a staff that was never in the same place for too long due to the immense power it had. He has seen it before in his apprentice days. “How did you even hear of that staff?” 

“I...The Augur of Dunlain told me, and that we have to act fast” Athena looked down; she did what the opposite of what the Archmage ordered her to do but what choice did she have. It was the only way to finally get some information. “Quaranir, the Psijic monk told me about and when you mentioned Tolfdir I” 

“I’ve heard enough” Savos spoke displeased with Athena’s disregard to his orders, but if the Psijic Monk managed to speak to her and give her orders to seek it, then it was out of his hands what the apprentice did. 

“Mirabelle was just telling me something about the staff” Savos looked over at Mirabelle, who didn’t look pleased at continuing their conversation in front of an apprentice.   
“Sir we cannot discus this-” 

“Mirabelle, she was tasked to find it, and time is of the essence” Savos sternly ordered Mirabelle. 

“A few months back the Synod showed up here looking for it. They were apparently under the impression we were keeping it in a closet somewhere." Mirabelle scoffed crossing her arms, they Synod seemed to think they had the staff somewhere in the college. 

“So no one knows it’s location?” Athena pouted looking back down on the ground, this was going nowhere. 

“No one here does.They also inquired about the ruins of Mzulft for some reason.” Savos added walking towards one of the bookcases. 

“Why ask about those ruins?” Athena asked watching the Archmage as he walked past her. 

“It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why. I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft. Just don't expect them to be cooperative." Mirabelle continued, suggesting that Athena will have to travel there to find out more about it. The college had limited knowledge about the staff. 

“I’ll head to Mzulf right away” Athena ran out of the room, she had to get all her things together quickly. And be on her way she had the impression she was on a time limit. Closing the door behind her she ran down the stairs. 

Savos watched as the young girl ran past him out of the corner of his, holding a book in his hands. He hoped he was wrong about the staff’s current location, but if it was still in Labyrinthian, if it was still in the hands of that Litch, getting the staff was going to be difficult. 

“Mirabelle…” Savos spoke, opening the book revealing it’s hollow inside with a torc hidden in it. The only way to get into Labyrinthian. “If anything happens to me” He continued turning to Mirabelle taking the torc out of the book, holding it towards the old Breton woman. “Give this to Athena.” 

“What is this Arcmage?” Mirabelle held out the torc in her hands. 

“It’s the only way to open Labyrinthian, I was there many years ago when I was still an apprentice.” He could still remember the small group he recruited for this, six apprentices went in to explore and find powerful ancient artifacts. Only he made it out, he told himself he would make sure no one would go in there again. “It seems my efforts have been futile, in the end an apprentice has to go in there again.”   
If he would have been stronger back then maybe he could have saved his friends, and not been forced to take actions to keep the Litch trapped in there. 

Mirabelle started at the Archmage and opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t know what to say. Whatever happened there affected Savos a lot, enough to attempt to block the way to get inside the old ruins. He somehow believed something would happen to him during the time Athena would be going to and back from Mzulf. She assured him that she would hand it to the younger girl when she came back.


End file.
